Temptation
by GFSista
Summary: Someone has fallen into temptation. And with temptation comes the consequences. Warning, has slash, if you don't like slash, please don't read it or review it.
1. The Temptation

Temptation

Hey, I'm back! I've been wanting to add the amount of RocketXSinedd stories on here, so I've got off my NBA (**N**atural **B**lack **A**ss) and done this.

This is dedicated to Wildcard, the only other person who writes RocketXSinedd on here and one of my fave writers. Thanks so much for your help and encouragement, Wildcard!!

By the way, everybody's reviews and feedback are great for me because it helps me in my AS English course. So if I pass the course with flying colours, I'll love y'all forever!!

WARNING: If you have a problem with boyXboy and mild sexual innuendo, don't read it or review it. Flames are not accepted. Okay?!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated to it. However this plot belongs to me, so if you steal it, remember that I have contacts!!! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

Rocket bent over the basin, breathing deeply, hoping for some clarity. As always, it never came. He looked into the mirror, disgusted with himself. What he had done was unforgiveable. Dragging himself into the shower, he let the hot water wash over him, washing away the sweat from the match against the Shadows, touching the ugly bruise on his arm given to him by a Shadow defender. _"Since Artegor is softer, I thought the Shadows wouldn't play so hard!"_ thought Rocket. He sighed. There was no point in debating. Regardless of their coach, the Shadows would always be a tough team to beat. Finished with his shower, Rocket grabbed a towel, dried himself off and wrapped it round his midriff. Stepping out of the bathroom, he saw the outline of a shadow sitting on his bed. _"Bugger." _thought Rocket. _"God forbid, if it's a stalker or a burglar."_ He took a breath, poked his head around the bathroom door and was appalled to see Sinedd, staring at him.

"Oh. You." said Rocket _"Dammit."_

"Hello." Sinedd replied, a dirty grin coming to his lips. "You were great on the field. I'm sorry about the bruise."

The last thing Rocket wanted from him was his pity. The mere fact that Sinedd was in the same room as him, made Rocket want to scream.

"Why are you here?" Rocket asked, curtly.

"Why so rude?" Sinedd asked, bemused. "You're more diplomatic then that, Rocket."

Rocket wanted to punch himself for being more kind to Sinedd than the rest of the Snow Kids.

"Well... I..." Rocket stuttered. "Can you get out?!"

Sinedd smirked, looking at Rocket's chest, then back to Rocket's face. "No." he replied.

_"Bullocks." _Rocket thought. "Can you at least not look at me? I'm changing here!" Rocket said, getting increasingly frustrated.

"Fine then." With that, Sinedd turned round, covering his eyes.

Rocket quickly threw off the towel, grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on, with a pair of black jeans. Just as Rocket was about to reach for a vest, Sinedd crept up behind him, wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his nose in his lover's neck.

"Mmm, what are you wearing? Cologne? Aftershave?"

"I've told you. Leave me alone." Rocket said, pronouncing every word slowly.

"You know you like it. Why resist? You've already submitted to me." Sinedd smirked into Rocket's neck. "Five times, I should add."

"Five?" Rocket asked, somewhat scarcastically. "It's only been four. And the first time you didn't even get into my bed. You know it and I know it. Now, if you would so kind as to GET OFF ME!"

Sinedd smirked into Rocket's neck "It will be five times once we're done." Finishing his sentence, Sinedd ran his tongue behind Rocket's ear making the ex-captain shudder with digust and pleasure....

* * *

"See. I told you." Sinedd bragged, wrapping his arms around Rocket. Sighing, Rocket fell into a reverie. Again he had fallen into temptation. No matter how many times he thought to himself that it would be the last time, that he wouldn't think of how Sinedd would just come along and tempt him, how his hands would gently caress his body, he gave into him. _"What would I do if Tia found out?" _he thought.

"You need to leave. If any of the Snow..."

"I'm not stupid. They've never spotted me. I can stay here for a while." Sinedd's voice sounded smug. Rocket knew he was smirking.

"One of these days they might. Can you just go?" Rocket's voice was thick with guilt.

"Fine." Sinedd let go of Rocket and started to dress. Once Sinedd was finished, he quickly planted a kiss on Rocket's lips and whispered "I'm staying at the Calla Hotel. If you want to meet me, you know where I am."

Rocket just turned over in his bed and said softly "Just go."

Rocket heard Sinedd's footsteps diappear into the corridor, hopefully far away from Aarch Academy. Rocket could understand why _he_, of all people fell for Sinedd. Maybe it was because Sinedd was lonely and that Rocket almost felt sorry for him. Maybe it was because the two of them were so similar. The thought made Rocket shudder. He tried to get comfortable but found he couldn't, so he took some cold medicine.

"God, if I'm using medicine to get some sleep, I'm really messed up." he whispered to himself.

Hopefully, in the morning, he would have some determination to face everyone else, like everything was normal.

* * *

Rocket woke up and saw sunlight streaming through the window. Checking his clock, he saw it was 10:53. He then stammered "Dammit, I didn't set my alarm! Aarch is going to kill me..."

"Morning! Aarch thought it would be better not to wake you up!"

A petit blonde jumped onto Rocket's bed, jolting the boy abruptly from his reverie.

"Huh?" Rocket's voice was thick with sleep. Tia layed next to Rocket, placing her head on his broad shoulder.

"There's no training today, we've got the day off! So do you want to do anything today?" Tia asked.

"Um, I'm not sure..."

"Are you okay? You seem yourself these days." Tia asked.

"TIA!!" yelled Mei, bursting into Rocket's room "Since we've got the day off, you are coming with me to the mall, no questions. Morning Rocket!" Mei finished

"Good morning Mei." Rocket yawned "Tia..."

The next time Rocket looked up, Mei was dragging Tia out the room.

"Girls." Rocket smiled to himself. Just as he was to get back to sleep, about five minutes later Micro-Ice appeared to be sitting on his bed.

"Morning Rocket! We've got the day off..."

"I know." Rocket said from under the bed sheets.

"So, do you want to go out with me and the guys then?" Micro-Ice asked "We're just gonna hang out round the city, visit our adoring fans, incognito of course." Micro-Ice finished.

Rocket's head appeared from the covers "Um, thanks for asking but I think I'll stay in today."

"Okay, see you later buddy!" said Micro-Ice, giving Rocket a friendly thump on the back before running out the room.

Sighing Rocket tried to sleep. Then his computer beeped. _"What now?" _he thought. He dragged himself off his bed and answered the call.

"What is it?" Rocket snapped

"How rude. Good morning." answered Norata, eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Dad! I'm sorry, I just got up too early. Good morning!"

"Good morning darling. Do you have any training?" Kiera pushed Norata out of the view of the camera "Do you want to come over?"

"Ow! Woman! Watch your elbows!" Norata snapped, coming back into view.

"Shush." Kiera simply replied

Rocket chuckled "I'll be over as soon as possible."

Rocket signed out of the conversation and got ready to go out, hoping that his house would give him a much needed escape.

...

"Rocket?"

Silence.

"Rocket?!"

More silence.

"Keiran!!"

Rocket abruptly looked up from his dinner, only to see the face of his concerned father. Ever since he got into the house he had been smothered with hugs and questions.

"Dad, do you have to call me by my middle name? I always think I'm in trouble when you do!"

"We are concerned. You don't seem like your normal self Rocket. Is there anything wrong?" asked Keira.

Rocket sighed. If there was anybody who could sense anything wrong, it was his parents. It didn't help that Norata was too good at sussing his son's emotions.

"Look I'm fine! There's nothing wrong."

"Hm." Norata leaned back in his chair, assessing the situation. "You just snapped. You don't snap much."

_"Dammit! Why can't he just believe my lies!" _Rocket thought.

Kiera wrapped a comforting arm around Rocket and said "You could use a break from football. How about coming with us to Genevia for a week?"

"Um... I'm not sure, what about the team..."

Rocket's voice trailed away as he saw a window of opportunity. He slapped himself mentally. It was so simple. _"Why didn't I think of that before?!"_. It was the perfect opportunity to escape Sinedd and to work up the courage to say no.

"Actually, that's a great idea, thank you!" Rocket said.

"Don't worry about Aarch, I'll sort him out. We'll leave about next week." Norata said, smiling.

Rocket smiled at them both before noticing his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, looked at screen. Unknown number. Praying it wasn't an obsessed fangirl, he said to his parents "Excuse me.", walked out of the room, answered the call and said "Hello?"

"R..Rocket? I feel... weak. Help me."

Rocket recognised the voice. Sinedd. He sounded terrible, like the Smog was doing something to him.

"Sinedd, look don't do any stupid. I'm coming." Rocket hung up and sprinted back to his parents.

"Listen, there's something I need to do. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Fine, don't stay out too long!" Kiera yelled out as Rocket sprinted away.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger." Rocket muttered to himself as he ran outside and caught a taxi.

"TAXI!" Rocket yelled

"Hey! Ain't you a footballer?" asked the driver as Rocket climbed in. Ignoring the question, Rocket asked;

"Can you get to the Calla Hotel?"

"I can do mate. And if you want me to go faster.."

Rocket growled as he threw over 3 twenties over the taxi drivers seat.

"That will do."

The taxi weaved in and out of traffic, finally arriving at the hotel. The driver waved goodbye as Rocket practically flew in to the reception, pressing the button for the elevator frequently. Remembering that pressing the button over and over didn't help, he decided to take the stairs up to Sinedd's room. He found the 3rd floor and banged down door number 3. When the door finally opened Rocket saw a perfectly healthy Sinedd.

"You came." Sinedd merely said.

"Screw you." Rocket scowled. He wasted 60 credits for nothing.

"What? Your very presense proves that you care." Sinedd pulled Rocket by the collar inside the room. Pushing Rocket against the wall, Sinedd noticed a slight sheen of sweat across Rocket's forehead and murmured into his ear "You could use a shower."

"Hell. No." Rocket muttered.

Sinedd looked almost amused. "I'm offering you a shower. But, if you just declined."

Before Sinedd could move closer to Rocket, Rocket threw himself down on the bed and sighed and closed his eyes, a frown of disapproval on his face. Sinedd layed down next to the stiff body that was Rocket and looked down at him. Sinedd loved it when he was in some sort of control over Rocket, that he could make Rocket feel so insecure over his own feelings. Even though this was all just a game to Sinedd, since this whole affair started he didn't feel so alone. He found that him and Rocket were so similar, yet so different. Sinedd leaned in closer, touching Rocket's full thick lips with his own. Rocket's eyes opened, then he rolled them.

"What do you want?" Rocket asked, looking downcast.

"Easy. You."

Sinedd took Rocket's face in his hand and looked deep into his golden eyes. Resting his head on Rocket's shoulder, he let out a gentle sigh, feeling the warmth from Rocket's body.

"Sinedd? Can you get off me?"

A moment later, Sinedd hadn't responded. Cursing himself mentally, Rocket stroked Sinedd's hair.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Rocket said after a while.

"I know." Sinedd smirked into Rocket's neck.

"I've got to go, my parents will get worried."

"Lie."

All this dishonesty was getting to Rocket. He hated lying to the people he loved.

"No. Now can you get off me."

"Stay. Don't go." Sinedd grabbed Rocket's wrists, got on top of Rocket and leaned in close. As if he didn't have enough time he kissed Rocket roughly. Rocket was getting increasingly frustrated and Sinedd reaching after him twice within 2 days was enough to want to hit him.

"Ge..."

As soon as Rocket opened his mouth it was intruded by Sinedd's tongue. Sinedd rubbed his leg up Rocket's inner thigh, filling him with a rush of power. Rocket moaned from the sudden touch, almost forgetting about the consequences for himself and Tia. Just as Sinedd was about to lose himself, Rocket pushed Sinedd away, was about to yell at Sinedd, when he became aware of a girl with platinum blonde hair standing in the doorway.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. And I hope that the characters aren't OOC (even though they probably are).

Luv GFSista xXx


	2. The Consequences I

**Temptation**

Eek! Okay, I know I took forever to update this, I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting, but my exams had to come first (as much as I hate them!). By the way, Lulu the White, thanks for your lovely review and compliment, I hope I can keep the standard up!

Here it goes!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Tia stared. Sinedd smirked. Rocket looked as if he wanted to curl up and die. There was no getting out of it now. The truth was out. Rocket had often thought of a dozen lies and excuses but looking at Tia's face he knew nothing would work.

"W… w…" Tia stuttered. She couldn't believe it. Her very own boyfriend, whom she saved from Netherball, was locking lips with a boy. Not just any boy but Sinedd, the infamous striker of the Shadows. Crystal tears started to flow from her eyes. She didn't even want an explanation.

"Oh dear." Sinedd said, in a mocking tone. "It looks like we've been found out."

Rocket hated him for those words. He could see the confused, hurt expression on Tia. Before Rocket took a step towards her, to try to explain, she ran out of the hotel room, crying blindly.

Staring wide eyed at the empty doorway, Rocket snarled "Why the hell did you do that for?! Why did you call me here? What the hell am I going to do now?" Rocket shoved him, tears falling down his face, his head in his hands. How could he face the Snow Kids after this revelation? What about Aarch and his parents?

Sinedd pondered. He then said "Go back to the Academy and don't say a word. Try to talk Tia into saying nothing, tell her it was a mistake."

Rocket snarled and said sarcastically "Oh yeah! I just cheated on her with a boy and you expect her to forget it?! You idiot!"

"What else can you do?" Sinedd asked. "Or…" Sinedd's voice trailed away.

"Or what?"

"You can come with me, if you want."

Rocket wanted to scream. Nearly every time Rocket talked about people finding out, Sinedd found a solution. Join the Shadows.

"No."

"Well, you're going to have to stick it out."

"You are so bloody callous." Rocket spat, emphasising every syllable.

Sinedd smirked and whispered in his ear;

"That's why you like me."

…

"Why! How could he do this to me Mei?" Tia cried onto her best friend's shoulder. After Tia ran into her shared room, crying, it didn't take Mei too long to get the truth out of Tia.

"I don't know Tia but you'll get over him I promise you."

"You don't understand! You… you and D'Jok haven't been through what Rocket and I have had to deal with! I love him, I still do but… but…"

Tia's voice trailed away as another wave of tears overcame her and Mei pulled Tia into a crippling hug.

…

Rocket was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Not only had he cheated on his girlfriend, _he had been found out_. Great. He'd broken Tia's heart and knew that Tia would never forgive him. He wished that the ground would just swallow him whole.

* * *

Silence.

Mind numbing silence.

The rest of the Snow Kids were crowded round Tia whilst he was in the far corner, pressing his shoulder into the chair. They obviously knew.

Where was the shouting? Where was the confrontation? Rocket wished for something to happen, some kind of argument. Anything was better than the resounding silence.

The training session didn't go well at all. The phrase 'cold shoulder' would be perfect to describe it_._ Nobody passed him the ball; they ran right past him and just blatantly ignored him. Rocket didn't really care. He knew he deserved it. Aarch repeatedly yelled at all of them to get a grip and pass the ball "for crying out loud!"

Rocket tried to run out of the room as soon as they were dismissed but D'Jok said something that stopped Rocket in his tracks.

"Aarch, do you want to know why we've been giving Rocket the cold shoulder?"

"I'm all ears." Aarch said sternly.

Rocket froze and turned. He mouthed 'No' to D'Jok. D'Jok continued as if Rocket mouthed nothing.

"Rocket's been having an affair with Sinedd."

The truth was harsher once it was spoken out loud.

Clamp and Dame Simbai stared at each other, then at Rocket. Aarch was about to open his mouth but he didn't know how to place his words.

"What?" he managed to say after a couple of moments of silence.

"That's right coach! And we don't even know how long it's been going on for…" D'Jok continued in a similar, almost _triumphant_ fashion as Rocket sunk into a chair. Aarch walked over to where Rocket was sitting down. Bending down to Rocket's level he whispered "Is it true?"

Rocket didn't even notice some tears fall down his own face. "Yes."

Rocket could see from the look on Aarch's face that he was disappointed. Rocket wiped away his tears and whispered "I'm sorry."

Without a backward glance Rocket ran out of the training room and into his own room.

…

Dinner time came round and Rocket managed to drag himself out of bed. His plan was simple. Grab some food, stick it on a tray and bolt back to his room. As he walked up to the door, he heard a hushed discussion taking place.

"I still can't believe he did that." Micro-Ice said "Hey, why do you think he would be with Sinedd anyway? Tia?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." said Tia in a flat voice.

"Well, I don't want to see him anytime soon. I mean, who does he think he is?" Mei spat "He can't just go off and have an affair and expect total forgiveness!"

Ahito, startled by Mei's outburst, woke up and said sleepily "He didn't ask for forgiveness, you know Mei. He just hid from everyone."

"Exactly!" D'Jok punctuated the word with a fist to the table. "He always runs away all the time!"

"He's only done it twice D'Jok." Tia said.

"That doesn't excuse it, Tia." Mark said softly, edging closer to her. "I'm surprised you're not yelling at him."

"I don't want to do anything right now." Tia moved away from Mark.

Tia was more confused than anything and, because her parents were diplomats, she had learnt that arguing and yelling would solve nothing.

Rocket took a deep breath and walked into the dining room. All the heads of all the Snow Kids turned in his direction. Trying to ignore the stares, he took a salad and a can of drink a put it on a tray.

"I'm surprised you want to show your face." D'Jok said.

Rocket wanted to make a stinging comment but he held back his tired tongue. The girls continued to eat while Tia only pecked at her plate. D'Jok and Mark stared whereas Thran, Ahito and Micro-Ice just ate, not wanting to get into the argument.

"I was just getting something to eat. I'll be out of your way." Rocket was surprised at how his voice seemed so dry.

"Yeah, so you can see _him_ again." D'Jok hissed.

Tia flinched.

"I'm not –"

"Why did you do it in the first place, huh? Wasn't breaking Tia's heart the first time enough for you?" Mark suddenly blurted out.

"I… I…" Rocket hated the sudden inquisition and it looked like D'Jok and Mark loved every bit of it. Rocket gripped the tray harder.

"I didn't want to hurt you Tia." he said.

At the sound of her name, Tia looked up. Rocket stared at her before walking out.

"Hey, he didn't look well, did he? Kinda pale." Thran noted, when Rocket was out of earshot

"Thran now isn't the time to be discussing what Rocket looks like." D'Jok snapped.

"I'm just saying, he looked really sorry." Thran replied.

Tia pondered over her dinner, thinking.

* * *

A new day usually signals a new beginning, but for the Rocket and the rest of the Snow Kids, it was the same. In fact it was the same throughout the week. Ignored at breakfast, in training and at dinner, Rocket spent all of his time alone. It wasn't as if he was Mr Talkative or Mr Outgoing but for none of his teammates to talk to him, hurt him.

_"You deserve it. You deserve it." _his mind echoed over and over.

He wanted to stick it out, to show D'Jok that he was going to runaway, but the mere silence in training made him feel like an outcast. Rocket wasn't even concentrating in one of the things he loved most. Sinedd hadn't even called him, which was out of character for the Shadow. After an uneventful practice session, Rocket walked down to his room and passed Aarch on the way. Rocket bent his head.

"Rocket, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You look pale." Aarch placed his hand on Rocket's shoulder. "Do you want to see Dame Simbai?"

"No." Rocket shrugged his shoulder away from Aarch's gesture and continued to walk to his room. Unfortunately, for the boy, the star striker of the Shadows sat on his bed.

"Sinedd." The word was spoken with no emotion.

"Rocket. How's my boyfriend?" Sarcasm was laced into his words.

"I am _not_ your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah. Do you remember the time that you were in this very bed with me…"

"Shut up!"

Sinedd smirked "So how are you holding up?"

"Like you don't know." Rocket said in despair, throwing himself onto his bed.

"Aah so the bitch spilled –"

"Don't call her that!" Rocket snapped, jumping to Tia's defence.

"Okay, no need to get feisty! So _Tia_ told somebody, right? I'm guessing its Mei. That slut always liked to gossip –"

"Shut up! Just don't talk about them!" Rocket yelled, loud enough for Sinedd to hear but quiet enough so that the Snow Kids didn't hear.

In response, Sinedd rolled his eyes "They know about us and you're defending them?"

Rocket's face was the epitome of misery. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No." Sinedd grinned at Rocket, malice etched into the curves of his lips. "You didn't leave me alone at Genevia."

Rocket quickly responded "I was concerned."

He was worried for Sinedd ever since he overheard a heated discussion between Artegor and Sinedd about the Smog.

* * *

Several months ago...

The Snow Kids, the Shadows, the Xenons, the Lightnings, the Rykers and the Wambas stood inside the Cava Hotel near the reception, waiting to be assigned to their mixed rooms. A new mini competition had been set up in which the selected finalist teams from the GF Cup would be mixed up into 6 different mixed teams, numbered from A-F.

Rocket received his key and left Tia to set up his room. When he got there he discovered, to his dismay, that Sinedd was his roommate. He acknowledged Sinedd's presence with a nod, put his clothes away, then went away to see Tia.

A couple of weeks passed by uneventfully, the usual line up was training with Rocket being placed with Team B, which included Tia, Warren, Lun Zera, a Lightning goalkeeper, a Wamba defender and a Shadow defender. After one practice session, Rocket was walking back to his shared room when he overheard a conversation.

"I don't care how much pain I'm going through, I'm keeping the Smog!" Sinedd snapped.

"You need to learn how to control it!" Artegor said, sounding exasperated.

The conversation continued on in the same fashion, until Sinedd yelled "I'm fed up of this!"

Sinedd burst out of the door, making sure to bang into Rocket on the way out. Rocket gently chewed on the bottle lid he was holding, not wanting to go back to his room.

"Rocket?" Rocket whipped round only to see the coach of the Shadows.

"Oh, sir! Um… I was just leaving!" Rocket turned to walk away, but Artegor's arm gripped his shoulder.

"Can you do a favour for me?"

Not wanting to seem rude, Rocket nodded.

"I want you to keep an eye on Sinedd. Tell me if he has any panic attacks, or if something seems wrong."

Rocket nodded again and Artegor let go and stalked down the corridor.

…

1 week later

"Sinedd! SINEDD! For God's sake, let me in!" Rocket thumped his fists on the bathroom door hard, till his hands ached. "If you don't open this door within 5 seconds, I'll kick my way in!"

Still no response. Rocket aimed his foot at the middle of the door. Then again. And again. His right leg throbbed from the kicks but he refused to give up. As Rocket prepared to kick the door again, it flew open. In front of Rocket stood a pale faced boy who looked like all the blood and life was sucked out of him.

"S…Sinedd?" Rocket asked timidly.

Sinedd snapped his head in Rocket's direction, his eyes black like onyx. The striker fell and Rocket immediately stepped forward and placed his arms round Sinedd to support him and laid him on a bed. Slapping his cheeks lightly and flicking water into his face Rocket kept on murmuring "Wake up. Wake _up_." The said boy woke up eventually and just stared at Rocket

"Wha… what…" he stuttered

"Stay there and drink some water."

Rocket bolted from the room. He only left Sinedd alone for a couple of hours. And look at the state he was in. And Rocket had promised Artegor to keep an eye out for the boy. The guilt was _overwhelming_.

* * *

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry! How many times have I had to say that!" Rocket said "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself.

Sinedd peeked round the room and then saw a bag lying on the floor and had a flash of inspiration.

"Come with me." he said

After a long pause, Rocket screamed "Where?!!"

"To Planet Shadow. You can play with the Shadows. Nilla is having a baby, so you can be a midfielder while another Shadow moves up to the attack." Rocket hated the way Sinedd was discussing the possibility of playing with another team so calmly.

"Have you lost it? Of all times in the galaxy, you have to talk about…" Rocket paused. "We've been found out and now you decide you want me to play for the Shadows? I can't just leave Akillian! What about…"

"About what? You said that everyone has practically disowned you!"

It was true; in his eyes, all the people he loved had somewhat left him. Dame Simbai and Clamp. The Snow Kids. Aarch. His parents would find out pretty quickly. He would rather curl up and die, than see the disappointment on his parents faces. Rocket felt pale. He then fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He laid there for a few minutes, debating within his mind, the possibilities. And the consequences. Coming to a decision and heaving a sigh, he said quietly;

"When do we leave?"

"We can leave now." Sinedd answered.

On the way to airport, Rocket's mind kept on racing, thinking about Tia and his betrayal. By the time they had got into the shuttle Rocket was exhausted. In one swift movement, Sinedd pulled Rocket closer, resting his companion's head on his shoulder.

"Sleep." Sinedd ordered. "It takes about 3 hours to get to the Shadow's planet."

Rocket eventually got to sleep, but by no means was it tranquil.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now, please review and tell me what you think!

Luv GFSista xXx


	3. The Consequences II

**Temptation**

Here I am again! I woke up today and I felt like posting another chapter so, here you go!

Gerkyhen: You weren't ranting! Thanks for the compliment on my portrayal of the characters! And I so totally agree that Sinedd and Rocket are messed up. Rocket because of Netherball and Sinedd because of Smog, a bad childhood...

HolyNuggetsOfAwesomness: Thanks for the lovely review, I hope in later chapters that I can give you some more Sinedd angst! Oh, and in response to your question, due to Rocket's extreme guilt, I'd have to say that Sinedd is 'on top' XD

thilda: I'm glad you enjoy reading my fics! Thanks for the detailed review and the theory, I think that's the exact reason as to why Sinedd is attached to Rocket in this fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Artegor couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like history repeating itself. It was startling when he first saw Sinedd play, it reminded him too much of his younger self. But Rocket? He was too much like Aarch, in personality and on the field.

"Why are you complaining?" Sinedd asked, exasperated when Artegor called him into his office. "You've wanted Rocket on the team for years. I'll use a quote from you shall I? 'I want Rocket on this team; he'd be an excellent addition. Besides, he's the best player out of those brats'. Those were your exact words! Now we've got him and you're unsure!"

Artegor massaged his temples with his fingertips. "Does Aarch know about this?"

"Of course he does!" Sinedd answered too quickly.

Artegor sighed before dismissing Sinedd.

Sinedd strolled down the hall, hands in his pockets, pausing to open his door. Inside, he saw Rocket staring at the décor. Red. Everything was red. All different shades. Rocket sighed and continued to pack his bag.

"Like it?"

"To be honest, no."

"Well, it looks like this is the only the colour you'll be seeing for a long time."

Rocket didn't respond, he just finished off packing and sat on his bed. Sinedd sat next to him, fiddling with Rocket's hair, then moving on to the neck.

"What are you –"

Rocket was cut off when Sinedd nipped his ear.

"Not now!" Rocket snapped.

Sinedd backed off, visibly annoyed. "I'm going to take a shower."

With that, Sinedd stomped off to the bathroom and Rocket picked up his latest copy of GF Magazine, trying not to think about the Snow Kids.

Meanwhile, Artegor paced in his office thinking, as was his habit. "_There's no way that Rocket would join the Shadows!" _he thought. Wanting to clear his suspicions, he sat down at his computer and called Aarch on his computer. It took a few minutes him to answer. When the screen appeared, Artegor saw a very tired Aarch.

"What the… Why are you calling me at this god given hour?" Aarch's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Sorry about that Aarch, I forgot about the time zones. Why is Rocket here?"

"What do you mean Rocket is…" Aarch paused. "He's sleeping in his room. Have you been drinking again, Artegor?"

"I haven't been drinking. Look, Rocket is on the Shadows planet, he's just down the hall."

Aarch hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages and this entire situation was making him irritable. "Listen, don't call me until you've sobered up, okay?"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Artegor yelled. "Go to Rocket's room and see if he's there."

"I will. And if he is, I'm personally booking an appointment for you." Aarch got up and walked away. Artegor shook his head in disbelief and thought _"Does he think I have problems?"_ Just as Artegor was about to start some in-depth thinking, Aarch came back onto the screen and yelled;

"What the hell are you doing with my nephew?!"

"So now you believe me?" Artegor replied sarcastically.

"Artegor!!" Aarch snapped.

"I'm just asking you, I thought you would know he does talk to you a lot. You are his uncle, after all."

"Send him on the next ship to Akillian now!"

"Don't you think you should talk to him first?"

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Aarch snapped.

"Don't get snappy at me. Shall I send for him?" Artegor asked

"Yes! God, I wonder what goes on in that boy's head." Aarch sighed.

Artegor left his office, walked down till he found Sinedd's room where Rocket was staying. He knocked on the door till he heard a faint "Come in." and entered only to see Rocket, reading a magazine he clearly wasn't interested in.

"Rocket, Aarch wants to talk to you."

"What? Why?" The boy was startled to say the least. But he knew that he would have to face Aarch eventually.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Rocket paused, considering. He wasn't about to discuss his love life with Artegor. So he just said

"I'm coming."

Walking down the hall was almost unbearable. He knew that Aarch would never forgive him for going to the Shadows. He walked into the office, sat down on Artegor's chair and looked at the tired and pissed off face of his uncle.

"Hello Uncle Aarch. Sorry for Artegor calling you so late. Guess he forgot the time zones…"

"Are you kidding me?! You're talking to me about time zones and you're on the SHADOWS PLANET!"

"I know. Look, I'm sorry but…"

"But what?! Rocket, you can't always run away from things."

"It's better this way. You and the other guys will never forgive me."

"Rocket, you assume too much. What do you think the Snow Kids will say when they find out?"

Rocket thought for a moment, then said "Oh dear, he's run away _again_."

"You know that they won't say that or even think that."

"What else are they meant to think?"

Aarch paused. Not a good sign.

"See?"

"Rocket just come back, please." Aarch pleaded. "We can talk about this; it's not the end of the world."

_"More like the end of my world."_ Rocket thought.

"Sorry, Uncle Aarch." Rocket said and signed off before Aarch could say anything else.

Rocket got up, ready to go back to his room, when Artegor appeared behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" Artegor said.

"I'm sure." Rocket blurted out.

Artegor meant to raise his eyebrows but the gesture was lost through his glasses. Sighing, he said "Training is on at 6am. Be ready to switch your flux."

Rocket felt his stomach churn. Of course he would have to give up the Breath for the Smog. Trying to put on a brave face, Rocket simply said "Okay, thank you." With that, he walked out of the office, back to his room.

Artegor was bemused. When he switched the Breath for the Smog, it was a tiring experience. Physically and mentally. There had to be more behind this.

* * *

In the morning, on Akillian, in the Aarch Academy canteen, the sounds of spoons clattering against bowls filled the room. Everyone was silent. Tia frequently looked to the door, wondering when Rocket was going to come down to breakfast.

"I don't think he'll come out for a while." Mei whispered to Tia.

"Yeah, besides I don't think he would have the nerve to even come out for training." D'Jok spat.

"D'Jok, Tia doesn't need this right now. What she needs is her friends and support." Yuki said, slightly angry at D'Jok.

"Thanks Yuki." Tia said weakly.

When it was apparent that Rocket wasn't coming out Tia said "I'm going to get him some breakfast." whilst going to the toaster.

"Tia, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mei said, awkwardly.

Tia sighed and turned around "Look, Rocket's been unstable ever since Netherball. He told me that he wasn't feeling the same." The reminder of the deadly sport made Tia shudder. "I think that Sinedd manipulated him."

D'Jok paused before speaking. "Well, that doesn't…" He then stopped mid sentence. He knew almost better than anyone the control that Sinedd liked to press on people. D'Jok continued "Fine, but if you come out of that room crying, I'll –"

"D'Jok!" Mei and Yuki yelled simultaneously.

Tia prepared some toast and orange juice and balanced it on a tray. Walking down the hall, she deliberated about what she wanted to say to Rocket. She wanted nothing more than for Rocket to get down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. He was probably going to come out of the bathroom when she came in. Holding the tray with one hand, she knocked on Rocket's door. When there was no reply, she opened the door. She expected to see Rocket coming out of the bathroom, his skin slightly damp from the shower, smelling of soap and his hair hanging in thin strips.

Aarch sat on Rocket's bed, face in his hands, one of them holding a piece of crumpled paper.

Realisation hit the midfielder like a fist to the face. "No." Tia said. The word was spoken softy; it fell to the floor along with the breakfast that she had prepared.

Aarch's head snapped up, seeing Tia's face. Without a word, he handed her the note. Only one sentence.

_I'm sorry – Rocket._

...

After a few weeks, Rocket lost his command of the Breath. It was like he felt detached from it. The Breath represented the Snow Kids. And he wasn't part of them anymore.

A couple of days later, it was replaced by the Smog. And it was powerful. Much more powerful than the Breath. Rocket felt it flow through his veins enhancing his skills. He learnt how to master it very quickly.

All the time Rocket was training with Sinedd, Artegor looked over in horror. Rocket and Sinedd were the epitome of Aarch and Artegor. History was definitely repeating itself.

* * *

I hope you readers liked the reaction! I hope I can have the next chapter up by next week, I'm working on it now XD Please R&R! *Prays that the characters aren't OOC*

Luv GFSista xXx


	4. The Match

**Temptation**

Okay I know I said that I was going to update sooner, I'm sorry! But I've got alot going on at the moment eg university applications. So here's another chappie for you. Just so you know, I sat at my computer for a good 2 hours, re-reading all of the fantastic reviews and I've re-shaped the rest of story. Your reviews gave me a different idea on how to end it soo, thankies to you all!!!

Turkmen: Thank you for the wonderful long review and the compliment on my writing style! I'm glad you liked the humour in the chapter and the conversation between Aarch and Artegor, I was kinda worried that some people wouldn't think it was funny!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

"This is shocking! There were rumours about Rocket leaving the Snow Kids and it's TRUE! Ladies and gentlemen, Rocket has joined the Shadows!" Callie said.

Aarch had countless conversations with Artegor and Adium in order to arrange this match. Keira and Norata stood in the coach's cabin, seeing their only son on the field. The atmosphere in the stadium was electric. Supporters of the Snow Kids and the Shadows yelled and clamoured for their heroes, whilst the Shadows did their dance. Rocket, wearing the number 10 jersey, hid behind the dancing Shadows, knowing he wasn't much of a dancer and that he didn't want to look ridiculous.

Tia saw Rocket hiding and let a small smile dance across her lips, remembering his dislike for dancing in public.

Then it was time for the match to begin. The ball shot up followed by D'Jok and Sinedd with Sinedd taking possession. Sinedd ran like a demon with the Smog waiting to pass to a midfielder. Sinedd saw Tia running behind him but then he saw Rocket on the other side of the field. Sinedd smiled and gave the ball a big kick to Rocket. Rocket caught the ball neatly with Micro-Ice in his wake.

Micro-Ice slid on the ground, trying to catch the ball with his foot. However Rocket was too quick and jumped with the ball on his right foot. Still running, he cross kicked the ball to a Shadow midfielder. The pass was intercepted by Tia who jumped up with the Breath, twirled round and hit the ball. Hard. The ball went flying into the Shadows goal.

"Wow! What a goal by Tia. 1-0 to the Snow Kids!" Callie yelled.

Sinedd snarled viciously, outraged. Rocket knew that snarl well.

The ball flew up and D'Jok headed it to Mark. Sinedd stared at Mark, then teleported. Sensing Sinedd's intention, Rocket teleported as well. In the coach's pod, Aarch, Norata and Keira gasped. _"Rocket has the Smog?"_ Aarch thought. On the field, the Snow Kids stared as Rocket vanished in a plume of black smoke.

In the porthole, Rocket could see Sinedd about to ram his leg into Mark's foot so Rocket willed himself to go faster. Rocket banged into Sinedd, snapping them both out of teleportation mode. The boys were thrown to the floor and Sinedd snarled as he saw Mark run by with the ball.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Did you want to give them a free kick?" Rocket replied.

Sinedd stared. His fouls were meant to throw the opposing team off their game, so that the Shadows could score. Not to mention, Sinedd just liked to inflict pain on his opponents. The striker ran off, leaving Rocket to man the midfield.

Micro-Ice was in possession of the ball. Soft blue clouds surrounded him as he prepared for the kick but the Shadow goalkeeper was ready. Micro-Ice kicked the ball at the goal and the goalie let out a burst of Smog, slowing the ball in its tracks. The goalkeeper caught the ball, swung it round and threw it to a Shadow midfielder.

The ball was kicked to Rocket, who ran with the ball straight towards the Snow Kids goal. Thran was hot on his tail, using the Breath to run faster. Rocket jumped up, aided with Smog. He knew Ahito's weak points. A simple but powerful kick to the left corner would guarantee a goal for the Shadows. Somehow, Rocket couldn't find the strength to send the ball flying. Instead, he headed it downwards. To his dismay, Sinedd was beneath him and the striker kicked the ball straight past Ahito's hands.

"What a goal. 1-1!"

Rocket landed on the pitch, with a slight thud. Sinedd came up to him and murmured "Nice assist."

All of a sudden, Rocket's chest felt like it was in a vice. He coughed and spluttered several times before gaining his usual composure. He breathed out slowly and ran back to his position.

From the coach's pod, Aarch sighed. That was the start of his problems with Smog poisoning. The coughs. Then the stabbing pains. And it just got worse and worse. He remembered that at one point, he couldn't get up for training because the pain was so bad but Artegor egged on at him until he got out of bed. _"I've got to warn him." _Aarch thought.

Snapping out of his reverie, he said "Snow Kids stay on your game! Don't get thrown off now, you can still win this match!"

The first half continued in a similar fashion, with no other goals being scored. By the time the bell for the first half went, both teams were exhausted.

* * *

In the locker room of the Snow Kids, there was complete silence. Even Ahito was awake. They were all in disbelief.

"I can't believe he got the Smog so fast." said Thran.

Tia sat down and twiddled her thumbs. "Let's hope that he doesn't get smog poisoning."

The other Snow Kids nodded in agreement, while Aarch stepped into the locker room.

"Okay Snow Kids. I know it seems weird seeing Rocket on another team –" Aarch paused, feeling his stomach turn. "But we can't let that throw us off our game." Aarch wanted to kick himself for saying such a thing. Rocket was _family_. And Aarch had let him slip away _again_.

"But coach, Rocket knows our weaknesses!" D'Jok yelled. "Who's to say that he told the –"

"Be realistic, D'Jok." Aarch cut him off. "If Rocket had told the Shadows our weaknesses, then they would have eaten you alive in the first half."

"What if they put something into action in the second half?"

"If they do, then we'll just play even harder." said Micro-Ice.

...

Back in the Shadows locker room Rocket sipped on a bottle of water, hoping to suppress his coughs, when the Shadow captain Fulmugus gave him a friendly thump on the back.

"Good assist, Rocket! Who ever knew that you'd be playing for us!" he said in a gruff voice.

Rocket gave him a small smile before saying "Thanks, captain."

"Okay Shadows, good first half." said Artegor as he walked into locker room. "Stay on your game; you know how the Snow Kids can come back in the second half."

"We'll be ready for them." Sinedd said.

Rocket still felt uneasy. He was lucky that he hadn't had any upfront confrontation with Tia or any of the Snow Kids.

Yet.

* * *

The ball shot up and the second half began. Smog and Breath collided and the ball was thrown out of the explosion, only to be caught by Mark. He ran up field, only to be tackled by a Shadow.

"Mark! Be more aware of your surroundings!"

Mark got up, trying to ignore a throbbing pain in his ankle. The shadow continued to run before teleporting past the defence and passing to Sinedd. The striker took a chance and kicked it at the goal. Unfortunately for the Shadows, Ahito caught the ball and sent it flying.

Mei soared up assisted with the Breath, did her trademark flip over and D'Jok caught it. Aided with Smog, Rocket slid across the ball, hoping to recover the ball. He did and as he kicked the ball, he saw a nasty look on D'Jok's face. A slight smirk appeared on Rocket's lips.

"Annoyed?" Rocket asked, in a light mocking tone, before jogging back to his spot. The Smog felt _good_.

...

"3 minutes left of the game and we are still 1-1! What an exciting match! And now the Shadows have the ball!"

Rocket sprinted past Micro-Ice, leaving him in a swirl of black clouds. Mark was easy to avoid, Rocket only needed to do one of his usual zigzag moves to throw Mark off track. Then Tia. Rocket stopped in his haste, the ball under his foot. So did she. They were about a foot apart and they just stared into each others eyes. Tia's eyes were still the same, a bright emerald green whereas Rocket's were like dirty gold, filled with Smog. With a sigh filled with pain, Rocket ran past her while Tia stood there, trying to hold back tears. Rocket kicked the ball feebly to Nilla and just stood in a spot. It didn't matter. The game was over anyway.

"And that's the end of the match!" Nork Agnet said. "Some amazing plays from everyone especially the Shadows new recruit, Rocket!"

Aarch, Norata, Keira, Dame Simbai and Clamp walked out of the coach's pod in silence. The locker room of the Snow Kids was also silent, expect for the sound of the players putting away their Snow Kids uniforms.

Aarch entered and said "Okay everyone, that was good match, all of you played well. Once you've finished changing, I want you to wait in the shuttle. I'm going to get Rocket."

"Do you think he'll listen coach?" Tia asked.

"I'm not sure, Tia but I'll have to try."

"_We'll _try, Aarch." Norata corrected.

Aarch nodded and they both walked out.

...

"Everyone, good match!" Artegor said. "Remember, we have a…" Artegor stopped because his Holo-Watch started to beep. "Excuse me."

He walked out the locker room and whispered "Aarch? What is it?"

"I want to talk to Rocket."

"So do his parents." Norata snapped in the background.

"Okay, I'll get him, meet me in my office." Artegor ended the call and went back into the locker room.

"Rocket, I want you to come with me, once you've finished."

Rocket nodded quickly and got on with changing.

"What does he want with you?" Sinedd asked, leaning over the midfielder.

"What do I know?" Rocket answered back, praying that it wasn't _another _one of Artegor's 'be careful of using the Smog' talks.

Rocket slipped on his green jacket and went out of the room with Artegor.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Rocket asked.

"It's not me who wants to talk to you."

Rocket went cold. Of course Aarch would want to talk to him. By the time they arrived at the office, Rocket had constructed a good argument as to why he should stay on the Shadows Planet.

"Here we are then."

Artegor and Rocket stepped into the office only to see Aarch. And _his parents. _Rocket took one look at them and knew that his argument was out of the window.

* * *

Sorry for nothing really happening in this chapter, it'll get better, I promise! I hope to update soon, but my younger sister just _loves _to hog the computer

Luv GFSista xXx


	5. The Meeting

**Temptation**

Sorry! Geez, my updating with this story is so lousy! I'm back at college now and it's tougher than ever. Urgh. At least I finally got over my writer's block and I've caught the writing bug again. Thanks to all those who are reviewing and who are actually reading this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

"Rocket." Norata said.

"Dad. Mum." Rocket said, staring at them. He wanted nothing more than to hug them, to reassure them that his was the best thing for everyone… yet he couldn't. What would they think or say about this whole affair? Keira adored Tia like she was her own daughter.

"Rocket, my darling son! Are you okay?" Keira rushed over to him, enveloping him in her arms.

"I think that I'll leave." Artegor said, turning round to exit his office.

"Well, I… I…" Rocket stuttered. "Mum!" he sobbed into her neck. ""I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, I'm hurt that you didn't come to me about anything. I thought that we were getting on brilliantly."

"No, it was nothing to do with you. I love you both. But I thought you would be ashamed…"

"Sweetheart, I could never be ashamed of you. I love you too much for that." Keira said, gently stroking Rocket's hair.

"I love you as well, don't ever forget that." Norata said, walking to the mother and child and embracing them. They stood together for a while, whilst Aarch looked over them, smiling.

After a while, they broke away and Norata immediately said "Why didn't you call us? You should know that Tia burst into the greenhouse after you left, hoping you were with me and your mother. When she saw that you weren't there, she told us everything."

"Really?" said Rocket, disbelief rife in his tone.

"Really. So getting back to my point, why didn't you call us?"

Rocket stayed silent. After all he had put her through; she still wanted to know if he was okay. _"Unbelievable." _he thought. "I was getting settled. I didn't want to disturb you."

"My God, what am I going to do with you?" Norata sighed, pinching his nose with his forefingers. "You're on a _different planet _and the best thing you can say is 'I didn't want to disturb you'?"

"Norata, calm down!" Keira said, turning to Rocket "Sweetheart, you look pale. Are you being fed properly? Are you having a good night's sleep?"

"Mum! I'm fine. What about you?" Rocket asked in concern. Keira didn't exactly look like the epitome of health.

"I haven't had a goodnight's sleep since you left."

"Neither have I."

They both smiled at each other.

"Well, this is wonderful and all, but Rocket go and get your bags." Aarch said, cutting into the moment.

"What?" Rocket asked.

"You're coming home; this isn't the place for you." Aarch said sternly.

"I like it here." Rocket said immediately. "Artegor's looking after me so I'm fine."

"Don't think I didn't see you coughing on the field. The smog is dangerous; you of all people should know that." Aarch countered.

Rocket bit his lip, trying to think of something clever that would let him stay on the Shadows. Nothing happened.

"I'll make it easier for you. Do you want to end up like Aarch?!" Norata yelled.

"Aarch was a great player." Rocket replied.

Norata looked all set to tear out his hair.

* * *

Sinedd stood outside Artegor's office, listening to the ongoing conversation.

"You don't know when to stop do you?"

"So?" Sinedd snapped. Artegor sighed. "I can't believe his parents are here." Sinedd muttered to himself.

"Yes." Artegor replied "Is that a problem?"

_"Yeah, it is!"_ Sinedd shouted mentally. As far as he was concerned, he had far too much work into ensuring that Rocket came with him to the Shadows Planet and that he _stayed_ there, just to have his parents bring him back to Akillian. "No, not a problem." said Sinedd.

"Well if the boy has any sense, he'll go back to Akillian."

"What!" Sinedd blurted out. "Do you want us to be at a disadvantage? You saw how good he was out there!"

"Why are you so bent on keeping him here?" Artegor asked, his curiosity rising.

_"Because he's not going to leave me so easily."_ he thought. "He deserves a better team. He's not going to go back to the losers." Sinedd said out loud.

"Unfortunately, the Snow Kids won the GFC twice in a row. They are a –"

"Only because you helped them." Sinedd hissed, walking away from the door.

Oh yes. He knew how Artegor joined the Snow Kids as an assistant coach.

"You're meant to be our COACH!" Sinedd said. "When the Smog was gone, you just disappeared!"

Artegor stayed tight lipped, then muttered "I thought you understood. I went in for treatment, and then Aarch offered me the job. Sinedd believe me when I say that I thought the Smog was gone forever. I didn't know what to do –"

"You should have just stayed with us! You've changed. Don't deny it." The sentence was so curt, it hurt. Sinedd walked back to his room, leaving Artegor standing in the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile in Artegor's office, Rocket was having problems. His mother looked close to tears.

"Please Rocket, just come home." she pleaded. "I don't care what you've done, you don't belong here."

"I have had enough of this!" Norata snapped "I'm your father and you're coming home."

Rocket's head slowly moved in Norata's direction. Norata looked furious. For some unknown reason, Rocket suddenly felt angry. Why did his father always have to be so _imposing_? He controlled Rocket's childhood by banning anything related to football. Now he was trying to boss him around.

"I'm not five anymore." Rocket whispered, so quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"Norata asked, raising his eyebrows

"I said I'm. Not. Five. Anymore." Rocket repeated slowly, adding an edge of sarcasm to his voice. "Quit trying to _control _me. I'm eighteen!"

Norata's and Aarch's eyebrows almost went up into their hair "Don't you _dare _take that tone with me!" Norata said.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Rocket stood there, mentally savouring the moment.

"Don't tempt me." Norata growled, taking a step towards his son.

"Norata!" Aarch and Keira cried out at the same time. They both knew what his temper was like.

A light smirk appeared on Rocket's face. "I thought not. Bye bye."

Rocket turned on his heel and walked out the room, leaving his family stunned. Pausing for a second, Keira stared at the empty doorway. No. It wasn't going to happen again. She wasn't going to lose her son for the second time.

Ignoring the voices back in Artegor's office, she took long strides till she reached out close enough to grab Rocket gently by the elbow.

"Rocket." she said softly "Even if... you don't come home straightaway… you know there's always a place for you at home."

"Thanks." Rocket said coldly "But I'm not coming back home."

Keira felt devastated. It was like she failed as a mother. Rocket wrenched his elbow away from his mother and walked down the corridor. Keira couldn't take it. Before she was aware, tears rolled down her cheeks, sobs passed through her lips. Sensing his wife's distress, Norata walked up to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"We'll get him back, I promise." he said.

* * *

Oh, poor Keira! Hope to post another chapter soon. Love you all!!

Luv GFSista xXx


	6. The Role Reversal

**Temptation**

Hurrah! I've managed to write another chapter whilst completing an essay on Othello and notes on Jane Eyre. Yay me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story. There is mild sexual innuendo in this chapter as well.

* * *

Former anger melted away. Hurt replaced it. Slowly but surely, the harshness of his actions became clear. He pushed his own mother away. Again. This time it was twice as hard. He eventually made it to his shared room and collapsed onto his bed, thinking deeply, filled with even more guilt than before.

"Hi." the midfielder didn't notice Sinedd sitting on his own bed.

"Hi." The word was muffled, since Rocket sunk his head into his pillow.

"How'd it go?" Sinedd asked. Somewhere deep down he was hoping that Rocket wouldn't walk up to his suitcase and say "I'm going home."

Rocket sat up and shrugged "It was alright." It was anything but alright. His uncle feared for his life. His father was stressed. And his mother. His gentle, caring, sensitive mother. Walking away from her was hard and cold. He could still hear the quiet sobs ring through his ears.

"They'll get used to it." so typical of Sinedd. Callous and curt.

Rocket's head snapped up "What if they don't?! You don't know my parents, they…" Rocket's voice cracked. Then he bursted into tears.

Sinedd stared, knowing to just let Rocket cry it out. It wasn't unusual for Rocket to have sudden sporadic bouts of crying. About 5 minutes later, the sobs subsided until there was complete silence.

"I'm going to have a shower." Rocket mumbled, dragging himself off to the bathroom.

Sinedd celebrated in his mind. Rocket wasn't going back to Akillian for the time being.

* * *

"This is my fault." Norata said quietly.

"Norata, it's not your fault." Aarch said, placing a hand on Norata's shoulder.

"Before this happened, I looked Rocket straight in the eye and asked him how he's doing and I didn't sense it. He's my son, for God's sake!" Norata said in despair.

Norata, Keira, Aarch, the Snow Kids, technical staff and Artegor stood in the Shadows lounge. Tia went to Norata's side and said "We'll get Rocket to come home, I promise you."

Norata smiled sadly at the girl "You know how stubborn he is. He's not going to come back yet." He paused and sighed. "I guess there's nothing else to do except go back home."

Aarch and Keira nodded solemnly. "Okay everyone, back to the ship." Aarch waved the Snow Kids towards the door.

Norata went to Artegor and said firmly "You take care of him. If you so much as sense a bit of distress, you call me straight away."

Artegor nodded in return, walking Norata to the ship.

* * *

Rocket took longer in the shower than usual. He stood directly under the flow of the water for several minutes, not caring if the water was almost freezing him. Finishing off, he grabbed his dressing gown and walked out of the bathroom, his hair plastered to his face.

Dressed in a vest and trousers, Rocket got out his hairdryer and set out about the long task of drying his hair. Meanwhile Sinedd just stared at the boy, looking at his broad shoulders. Fifteen minutes passed in complete silence, until Rocket broke it.

"Tia, can you –" Rocket immediately paused. Usually Tia would dry the back of his hair for him. "Sinedd, can you dry the back of my hair?"

Sinedd's head snapped up. Walking over he said "Why?"

"I can't reach it."

Taking the hairdryer, Sinedd switched it on and ran it through Rocket's hair. They fell into a peaceful silence, Sinedd running the hairdryer and his fingers through the hair. After a while, Rocket shrieked;

"Are you trying to burn my hair?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Sinedd said, trying to press a button to turn the heat down.

"Don't bother, it's already dry." Rocket snapped, snatching the hairdryer.

"Whatever." Sinedd snarled.

Rocket started to clear up his desk, preparing to go to bed, when Sinedd's bare back caught his eye. Pausing, he continued to stare. Deciding, Rocket walked up behind him, Rocket pressed his lips onto Sinedd's shoulder. "Sorry." he murmured against the striker's skin. The midfielder licked Sinedd on the ear. Sinedd, surprised, turned round and said

"What the hell –"

Rocket threw Sinedd onto the bed and jumped onto him, the sensation of the Smog overpowering his senses.

"You missed this didn't you?" Rocket whispered in Sinedd's ear. Sinedd clearly saw the lust in Rocket's eyes and smirked. Sinedd crushed his lips against his lovers, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Rocket hissed, letting his tongue slide sensually across Sinedd's lips before letting it slide into his mouth. They both struggled for dominance, never giving up. Sinedd managed to stay on top of Rocket, pressing his body against the bed.

"Can't I have my own way? Just this once?" Rocket pouted, running a hand down Sinedd's chest.

Sinedd looked at the boy beneath him and said "I don't see why not."

...

Both of the boys panted. They were covered in sweat, their bodies tangled together only to be covered by a messy sheet. Usually Rocket would cut the aftermath short, for fear of the Snow Kids finding out. But now, Rocket sinked into bliss, able to enjoy the moment.

"You okay?" Rocket asked.

"I'm better than okay." Sinedd said, clearly satisfied.

Rocket smiled to himself. For some unknown reason Sinedd gasped in pain.

"What's the matter? Didn't hurt you _too _much, did I?" Rocket smirked.

Sinedd gasped again.

"Are you okay?" Rocket asked desperately.

Furiously shaking his head, Sinedd stuttered "C… can't breathe."

Rocket shot up out of bed, intending to run to Artegor. Sinedd grabbed his vest.

"N… no!"

Rocket tutted in disapproval, then he just laid back. He settled for just wrapping his arms around the striker, pressing his lips to Sinedd's forehead, stroking his black locks.

"You never allow me to help you." Rocket sighed.

Sinedd said nothing. He just enjoyed the caress. He liked being cared for.

* * *

Yeah. There's a bit of smut for you. Well, the closest I can do anyways! I need a bit of a favour from you guys. I am completely out of ideas. I know how I'm going to finish the story but I want to extend it for a bit longer. If you could leave a comment or a suggestion in your reviews, it would be such a big help!

Luv GFSista xXx


	7. The Bar

**Temptation**

Thank you all for your lovely suggestions and comments, now I have something to extend the story! I'm sorry I was meant to update sooner but if you've read my profile, then you know what happened. If not; I lost my memory stick and lost all my stories, including this chapter T_T

So I've written this and I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

_"Aarch…"_

_The coach of the Snow Kids found himself in some sort of room. Black shadows that curled around the floor started to rise._

_"Aarch…"_

_Rocket appeared from out of nowhere, black shadows covering him all over. On closer inspection, Aarch could see that his nephew was crying._

_"Aarch, you have to help me…"_

_"It's okay, I'm here." Aarch smiled gently, holding out his hand._

_Rocket reached out but was grabbed from behind by the hair._

_"Let me go! Aarch!" Rocket screamed._

_"I'm coming!" Aarch hurtled forward, only to grab a handful of shadow._

...

Aarch bolted up in bed, panting slightly. He sighed heavily. Rocket had been away with the Shadows for more than ten weeks.

As much as Aarch tried not to show it in front of the Snow Kids, he missed Rocket terribly. He missed the way Rocket would pop into his office to discuss tactics or just to talk. Looking at his bedside table, he picked up picture of him and Rocket, dressed in smart black suits standing outside a registry office. Aarch sighed again and got out of bed intending going to his computer.

He called the number for Artegor and soon enough, the said man's picture came on the screen.

"You've got the time differences down to pat. What's the matter?"

"How's Rocket?"

"Same as he was when you called yesterday." Artegor said, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "I'm capable of looking after him."

"I'm worried, I'm sure you of all people would understand."

Artegor paused. He didn't truly understand. He never had someone to care about except Aarch. But he wasn't about to admit it. "I was thinking about some therapy." he said, completely changing the subject.

"For yourself?" Aarch asked in curiosity.

Artegor's eyes widened. "No! Of course not! It's for Rocket and Sinedd."

"Why the hell does Rocket need therapy?" Aarch snapped. He didn't bother to mention Sinedd. In his opinion, the striker could do with a healthy dose of it.

"The Smog is poisoning him. Have you seen him on the field?"

Aarch sighed. The Shadows had played in two 'friendly' matches, one with the Rykers and the other with the Cyclops. Rocket was definitely becoming more aggressive. Aarch had a fit of déjà vu, when Rocket was playing against the Cyclops and he started to cough uncontrollably.

"Yes I have." Aarch didn't want to say anymore.

"Well, I've arranged an appointment for later on today." Artegor said, tapping his fingers together. "The specialist is very good."

"Rocket won't go. He's stubborn."

"I wonder where he gets it from." Artegor said sarcastically. "We have another friendly match with the Lightings next week, just so you know."

Aarch's eyebrows went up. "Why are you playing so many matches?"

"Just to get a headstart for the next tournament."

"Ah hah. I'll call you later. Night."

"Morning." Artegor said in return, smiling slightly.

Aarch signed off and climbed back in his bed, his mind still focused on that dream.

* * *

Rocket stretched after the training session, his face a picture of peace. Then he remembered what Artegor told him and his face twisted in annoyance.

"Come on." Rocket called over to Sinedd. Sinedd dragged himself of the beach and followed Rocket to Artegor's office.

Rocket knocked on the door three times, heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door.

"Nice to see you both." Artegor said. "Take a seat."

Rocket sat while Sinedd stood.

"I made appointments for you both to see Dr Rivers this afternoon."

Both of the boy's jaws dropped.

"What! You want us to see a shrink?!" Sinedd shouted. Rocket just stared.

"He's not a shrink." Artegor said tersely. "He is a therapist. You can just to talk to him about what ever is going on. It's all confidential. I won't pry."

Rocket chewed his bottom lip. "Did Unc… did Aarch put you up to this?"

Artegor paused, noticing how Rocket stumbled over the word 'Uncle'. "No. I've been considering it for a while."

Rocket merely shrugged his shoulders "Okay then I'll go."

A look of surprise flashed across Artegor's face, but he covered it in a second. He was expecting more of a challenge. "Good. What about you Sinedd?"

"No." Sinedd spat and stormed out of his office, whilst Rocket stared after him. Artegor sighed. He was expecting that

"Shall I try and talk him into it?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, please. He needs it. The appointment is at 4 o'clock."

Rocket nodded, taking his leave. He walked to his room where he saw Sinedd, staring at the wall.

"Anything on tonight?" Rocket chuckled.

"You're not making me go." Sinedd said, seeing straight through the joke.

Rocket smirked "I have my ways." he buried his head in Sinedd's neck, pressed his lips against Sinedd's jawbone.

Sinedd sat there, not responding.

"Why won't you go? It's just one session." Rocket said. Seeing that Sinedd wasn't budging, he changed tactics. "If you go, I have something for you afterwards."

"You always have something for me anyway."

Rocket got up and rolled his eyes. "You are so difficult. Besides, I'm not the one who needs it. You do."

Half an hour of silence lasted between the two and Rocket suddenly said "I'm bored."

"Take notes on the Lightnings or something."

"I've already done that. Isn't there anything we could do around here?"

Sinedd shrugged. Rocket sighed. In truth, there was nothing to do. Get up, training, rest, more training, eat and sleep. And sometimes, sex. It was getting _boring_.

"Let's go out."

"Where to?"

Rocket stared in disbelief. "You never want to do anything!" he hissed "Do you even want me here?"

Sinedd still stayed silent. He wouldn't tell Rocket how much he wanted him there. _Never_.

"You're unbelievable. I ask you a simple question and you can't even answer me!" Rocket was getting worked up. The Smog begged for release, but he didn't submit to it. Not yet. "I give up my team, my friends, my home, my _life_, all for you!"

Sinedd turned to Rocket and frowned. He didn't like this new Rocket. He didn't like the way Rocket would yell at him, tell him what to do, _dismiss_ him, only to come back later when he wanted.

Rocket gave a twisted smile in return and whispered "I can leave right now. All it takes is a simple phonecall. I can act distressed, you know –"

"No." Sinedd blurted out.

"Geez, I didn't know you cared." said the midfielder sarcastically.

"I don't." Sinedd said coldly. He saw that Rocket flinched. Good. It was better that way. Sinedd was the one who was meant to be in control, not Rocket. No, Rocket was meant to be the shy one, the quiet one. The only time Rocket was ever meant to come out of his shell was on the pitch.

Rocket chewed his bottom lip and said "Sorry." He stared at the clock. It was only one in the afternoon. He grabbed his coat and mumbled "I'm going out."

Sinedd sighed, got up and said "Let's go then."

* * *

"… and I was like hell yeah!" Rocket finished.

Sinedd snickered and went over to the bar.

"Two shots."

The barman raised his eyebrows. For the past four hours, the boys gradually progressed from coke, to soft wine to spirits.

"No."

Sinedd's face twisted. "What do you mean 'no'? I pay good money for this!"

"You've had enough. I need to keep my licence."

Sinedd rolled his eyes "I'm nineteen, for goodness sake! And he's eighteen, he's over age!"

At hearing the discussion, Rocket turned towards the bar and raised his glass, gripping onto the table for support.

"Both of you are stinking drunk. How are you going to practice?"

"Sherr up!" Sinedd slurred. "It's none of your business!"

"It's mine."

Sinedd turned round, only to see his coach glowering at him.

"Uh oh." Rocket whispered, before laughing.

"How'd you get here?"

"Barman's a friend of mine." Artegor snapped "You've missed the appointment but I've re-arranged it for this evening. Come on." he said harshly, grabbing Sinedd's arm. Pretending not to notice the frown of disapproval on Sinedd's face, he yelled over to Rocket and said "Rocket, get _up_."

Rocket looked up, started to giggle and dragged himself up. Artegor sighed _"Aarch used to laugh like that."_ he thought.

...

"Son of a bitch!" Sinedd hissed. "I don't see why I have to do this; I don't have to talk to a shrink –"

"Sinedd, shut up." Rocket wailed from under a pillow. He couldn't take the alcohol.

Several minutes later, Artegor stepped into the room. "Dr Rivers is here."

"But I'm not sober." Rocket said "Nothing I say will make sense."

Artegor pinched his nose. _"This is going to be a long day."_

* * *

Personally, I think this chapter is kinda rubbish, but I have something to work on! Please R&R

Luv GFSista xXx


	8. The Therapy

**Temptation**

Thank you for all your reviews!

I was concerned about this chapter because I really didn't know how to write this one, I had a really hard time with it, so please forgive me if it seems rushed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

"Good evening. I hear that you were somewhat against seeing me." Dr Rivers sat on Artegor's chair and observed Sinedd as he came in.

"Yes." Sinedd's face was the epitome of disapproval.

"Is your friend going to see me afterwards?"

Sinedd almost snorted at the word friend and said "Maybe. It depends if he's sober."

Dr Rivers raised his eyebrows and said "Okay let's begin." motioning for Sinedd to sit down.

Meanwhile in the Shadows canteen, Artegor was making two cups of coffee.

"My head." Rocket whined, his voice muffled by his arm.

"Here, drink this." said Artegor, handing over one of the mugs. Rocket looked up and sniffed pathetically.

"Coffee never makes my hangover go away."

Artegor dumped the mug on the table and said "_Drink_."

Rocket gingerly took the cup in his hands and took a sip whilst Artegor sat next to him.

"How are you?" Artegor asked in a kindly manner.

"I'm okay. Apart from the splitting headache." Rocket mumbled.

"That's good." Artegor said.

An uneasy silence followed. Artegor didn't know how to handle Rocket. When Artegor saw him lift the Galactik Football Cup, he assumed that everything was okay in the Snow Kids. Now inexplicitly and randomly, Rocket had decided to join the Shadows, for a reason that he had refused to disclose.

Breaking the silence, Rocket asked timidly "How's Aarch?"

"He misses you." Artegor said, getting straight to the point. Aarch never actually said that he missed Rocket outright however Artegor knew his best friend well enough. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't think he'd like to talk to me after what I've done."

Artegor raised his eyebrows in blatant disbelief and said "You're his nephew. You, Norata and Keira are his only family. How do you _think _he feels?"

Rocket was stunned into silence. Despite his aching head, he knew that Artegor was right. Rocket hadn't spoken to his uncle in weeks. Nevertheless, Rocket only said "Its better this way."

Artegor wanted to shake Rocket. Vigorously. He clearly wasn't going to get _anything _out of the boy.

* * *

Sinedd snapped "Do you think I'm dysfunctional? Because I'm not!"

Dr Rivers massaged his temples "I wasn't implying that you were dysfunctional. I was merely suggesting that you have some issues."

"Like what?" Sinedd asked. Or rather demanded.

"Your parents died when you were very young. And according to your records, you didn't have a good childhood. Do you feel neglected in some way?"

Sinedd pursed his lips "Maybe."

"Ah. Since you had no role model to look up to, no stable home or sense of security, do you think that that accounts for your aggressiveness?"

Sinedd was slowly panicking inside. Dr Rivers was hitting all the spots. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, recalling all the names he had been called at school because there was nobody to cheer him on at sports days. He remembered how there was nobody to go to when he was excited, sick or had learnt a new football trick. All he would do is stare up at the blank walls, listening to the noise of the children downstairs in the orphanage.

Dr Rivers stared as Sinedd had been silent for several moments. He saw how Sinedd's eyes moved away from himself and started to wonder across the room and how he moved in his chair.

"Sinedd?"

Sinedd snapped himself out of his reverie and slowly said "Yes."

Dr Rivers smiled internally. After a good half an hour of yelling and extreme hostility from Sinedd, he finally admitted to something. A small yet significant breakthrough.

"Good. Now let's talk about your parents…"

...

Sinedd and the therapist came out of Artegor's office after an hour of uncomfortable conversation. Sinedd had still retained some kind of armour which he refused to break down.

"Rocket, I'd like to talk to you now." Dr Rivers said as soon as they reached the canteen. Rocket nodded his head and got up slowly.

"Just so you know Doc, I was stinking drunk about 2 hours ago, so if I don't make sense then…" Rocket trailed off, waving his hand in the air for something to finish off the sentence. Dr Rivers politely nodded and gestured for Rocket to enter the room. He called out to Sinedd "Remember what we talked about."

Sinedd nodded his head, heading for the kettle. When Rocket and Rivers walked out of the canteen, Artegor asked "How was it?"

Sinedd whipped round and hissed to Artegor "Don't you _ever _make me do that again." He had to churn out all those old memories which still made him feel sick inside.

...

"Why I joined the Shadows is _my _own personal decision, my _own _prerogative." Rocket snapped. He was fed up of the sudden barrage of questions.

Dr Rivers sighed heavily "I won't tell your coach. Everything is confidential."

"I don't care!"

"Have you been feeling like yourself since you mastered the Smog?" The therapist regained his usual composure.

Rocket held his tongue before he was about to say something scathing. "No." he finally said.

"I'd like you to write something down. Write down how you feel off the pitch, how you feel when you use the Breath and when you use the Smog."

Rocket muttered under his breath whilst doing the exercise. After having written everything down, he shoved it in the therapist's direction. Reading over it, Rivers gave back the paper and said "Do you see?"

Rocket took a look. For his normal self he wrote _shy, quiet, can be assertive when necessary. _For the Breath; _free, pure_. And for the Smog he wrote _powerful and fierce._

"Do you see how you have changed?"

Rocket already knew. Deep down he always knew how he could change and be a completely different person. It happened during Netherball and it was happening now. However, he nodded as if to say 'yes', just to get the session over and done with.

"Can we talk about your childhood? And your mother?"

* * *

"Thank you both for coming to the appointment."

Sinedd, Rocket, Artegor and Dr Rivers stood in the canteen.

"Remember what I told you both. I'd like to see you both within two weeks so we can discuss you progress."

At the sound of that, Sinedd's stomach twisted. He gave a vicious snarl and walked out. Rocket blurted out "Sinedd!" When the said boy continued to walk, he looked helplessly at Artegor.

"Go." Artegor said softly, jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"Nice to see you Dr Rivers." Rocket said politely, offering his hand to the therapist. He took it in return and said "It was nice to meet you too Rocket. I'll see you two weeks from now."

Rocket ran out, leaving the coach and therapist to talk. "Well?!" Artegor tapped his foot impatiently after a couple of moment's silence.

Dr Rivers "I'm not particularly worried about Rocket. The Smog is definitely influencing him since he shows signs of aggressiveness. However you can help him by trying to get him back to the Snow Kids."

"Good. What about Sinedd?"

"I've never seen such resentment and aggressiveness in my entire career. Well, I think that maybe the aggressiveness is mainly reserved for the pitch, but you'd be a better judge of that. At this moment in time, I think that it is safe to diagnose Sinedd with Abandoned Child Syndrome and an acute case of Smog poisoning."

Artegor paused for a moment, trying to take it all in, before saying quietly "What can I do?"

"Try to get him to open up, talking helps. I'll do all I can but he needs to help himself. I've told him to write."

"Write?" Artegor asked incredulously.

"Journals, unsent letters, that sort of thing. Something to help vent out his aggressiveness and guilt."

Artegor nodded and walked forward to shake Dr Rivers's hand. "Thank you for all your help. I'll do everything in my power to help."

He walked the therapist over to the door, wishing him a good evening. Back in his office, Artegor placed his head in his hands.

"Abandoned Child Syndrome?" he whispered under his breath. He'd been looking after Sinedd for _years. _Of course he knew that the boy had issues and that he was extremely antagonistic, but back then he didn't really care. Sinedd was just another player, someone who would help him on the path to humiliating Aarch. Now, it was all different. He was cured of Smog poisoning and everything was beginning to become much clearer. And the thing that stood out to him most was the thing that was tearing him up inside.

He had failed as a coach and a guardian.

* * *

"I'm not saying anything." Sinedd said as soon as he saw Rocket come in.

"He wasn't that bad!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes he was."

"By the way, I know this will make you kinda angry, but… we see him two weeks from today." Rocket said.

Sinedd swore.

Without thinking, Rocket walked over to the boy and hugged him. Sinedd's eyes widened, and then he relaxed. He was in need of a distraction. He kissed Rocket roughly, nipping his bottom lip, managing to pin the midfielder to his bed.

"Si.. Sinedd!" Rocket gasped inbetween kisses. "I haven't even showered. And I'm still slightly drunk!"

"Who cares?" Sinedd whispered huskily into Rocket's neck "I haven't showered either. This makes it more interesting."

There was the usual struggle for dominance. When they were about to lose themselves into each other, a voice sounded from their doorway.

"Sinedd? Rocket?"

The boys gasped and broke apart. Rocket felt himself go red. Artegor stared before walking away. _"Now it all makes sense."_ he thought.

* * *

If I don't write another chapter before the 25th, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas. And also, if this is the last thing I do for this year, I wish you a happy and healthy New Year.

I just want to say, I'm glad to have read fantastic new stories, to talk to different authors this year and I'm really happy that the GF Fandom is building up! I remember the time I posted my first story and there were only 35 stories, now there are 213!

Me loves you all!

GFSista xXx


	9. The Dream

**Temptation**

Yeah. I know it has been _ages _since I've updated. Blame it on my lousy coursework and my exams (which are finished, hehehe)

Thank you for all your reviews, they keep me inspired. Also, thanks to those who reviewed 'Silent Suffering'!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

"We're screwed. We're screwed." Rocket moaned, swaying from side to side.

"No, we aren't. So what if he knows?!"

Rocket blushed. Having his secret exposed made him feel like he was naked. Still Rocket swayed from side to side and Sinedd snapped "It wasn't even a secret! All of the Snow Kids found out!"

"It doesn't matter! I wanted us to stay a secret." Rocket said softly and blushed. He'd never referred to his relationship with Sinedd in a nice way.

Sinedd sighed, aware of the fact that Rocket was slightly anxious about his sexuality. "It doesn't matter. Let's go and have a shower. We might as well sleep."

Rocket nodded weakly and got up, with Sinedd following close behind. "Hey! You're not following me are you?" he asked.

Sinedd replied with a smirk. Rocket muttered "You dirty son of a –" only to cut off by Sinedd shoving him into the bathroom.

...

Artegor paced in his office, quickly, whilst trying to clarify everything in his head. _"Since when was Rocket was gay?"_ he thought. He immediately went to his computer to call Aarch, regardless of whether he was sleeping or not.

"Why are you calling me now?" Aarch said in a strained tone, when he answered the call.

"Why is Rocket with Sinedd?" Artegor retaliated.

Aarch looked slightly sheepish for a moment before responding "How did you find out?"

"I saw them. Together. They had their first therapy session. Apparently, Rocket is aggressive so the best thing is to get him back to the Snow Kids."

Aarch nodded slowly, digesting the information. "We've tried that. It won't work."

"Well, we are going to have to try _harder_." Artegor said, noticing how Aarch flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"Okay. How can we do this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Aarch Academy, Tia hugged her pillow close to her chest, trying not to wake up Mei. She got up, intending to go to the canteen when she caught a glimpse of herself in Mei's full length mirror. She looked somewhat older and gaunter. Her eyes had red bruises underneath from a recent crying session. She sighed and continued to walk to the canteen. Once she got there, she saw Aarch.

"Coach, what are you doing up?" she asked softly.

"Oh, Tia! I didn't see you there. Just getting a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Just some water please."

Aarch smiled at her and passed her the bottle of water. Taking a glance at Tia, he saw that she looked terrible. She hadn't been herself throughout the time that Rocket had left. She didn't go out with the team and she spent all of her free time in her room.

Over and over, she tried to make sense of the fact that Rocket had left her. For a boy. When Mei wasn't there, she screamed and cried into her pillow asking herself why. _"What did I do? Wasn't I good enough?"_ she always thought. Mei was always good at giving her advice and telling her that Rocket wasn't worth her troubles, but she no matter how much she hated him, she cared about him.

"Thanks coach. See you in the morning."

"Tia." he said to her as she reached the door. "I want you to go out of the Academy after training. Take a break."

"But coach –"

"It's an order, not a suggestion." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Okay. Good night coach."

Aarch looked into his drink, hoping that Artegor could figure out something.

* * *

Rocket slept with Sinedd's arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Sinedd overlooked Rocket, took in his peaceful sleeping form and sighed. He wished he could have a peaceful sleep, but he didn't. His dreams – or rather his nightmares – were filled with scenes of suffering and discomfort. And he was sure that this night would be even worse.

"Stupid therapist." he mumbled under his breath. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come to him.

...

_The air was thick with smoke. Sinedd rummaged through his kitchen, grabbing various bits of food, trying to forget that there was a raging fire behind a door._

_"Help me!" a wail came from somewhere in the house. Sinedd dropped his bag and tried to follow the voice but to no avail. He yelled "Where are you?!"_

_"Under the table!" a different voice tried to shout._

_Sinedd crouched underneath the table only to find two small boys, one with dark black hair and piercing violet eyes and the other with golden eyes and brown hair._

_"It's okay, I've got you both." Sinedd said, scooping them into his arms._

_"I want my mummy!" the boy with the golden eyes moaned._

_"Sssh." the boy with the violet eyes murmured. "It's okay; we'll get out of here."_

_Sinedd tried to kick down the door which led to the back of the house when suddenly a door burst open from the heat of the fire. Orange flames licked around the door and threatened to come closer. The boys shrieked and wailed "We're going to die!"_

_"No we are not!" Sinedd said vehemently, kicking the door and keeping a firm arm around the boys. Sinedd's legs ached from the kicking and he only managed to open it at a fraction. Only the boys could get through._

_"Go, go!" Sinedd dropped them and ushered them towards the door._

_"What about you?" both of them said simultaneously._

_"Don't worry about me, go!"_

_The boys nodded fearfully and the one with the golden eyes threw his arms around Sinedd's leg._

_"Bye sir." he whispered._

_The boys squeezed themselves through the crack and ran. Sinedd started to kick the door again and again. The smoke was suffocating, the heat oppressive. With one last kick, Sinedd fell to the ground, coughing, his vision going black._

_"It was worth it. Saving those boys was worth it." Sinedd murmured as he felt his world slipping away, the flames dangerously close to his skin._

...

"Aah!" Sinedd bolted up in bed, his scream slipped from his lips too loudly and the gasps afterwards woke up Rocket.

"Sinedd." Rocket said gently, moving a lock of Sinedd's hair out of the strikers face. "Another one?"

Sinedd said nothing but weakly nodded. This dream was even more horrible than the others, he actually felt like he was living it.

"Go back to sleep." Rocket said, stroking his shoulder. Sinedd nodded. Rocket smiled. He liked it when Sinedd listened to him. The midfielder turned over, closed his eyes and went back to sleep quickly.

Sinedd stayed up and looked at the peaceful form of Rocket steadily breathing. He envied Rocket, how he could sleep without any interruptions. Sinedd laid beside the boy, wrapped his arms round his waist resting his head on Rocket's long brown hair - completely unaware of the fact that Rocket dreamt of collapsing with Smog.

* * *

I know nothing much happens in this chappie, I but at least I kept my own promise to write something about Tia. I don't know when I'll update, I'm so busy these days (aren't we all!!). Please R&R.

Luv GFSista xXx


	10. The Fear

**Temptation**

Thanks for the reviews, me loves you lovely people!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Rocket and Sinedd were tense throughout the training session. Artegor didn't say anything to them; he acted like everything else was normal. Rocket was more preoccupied with Artegor as he could feel some kind of a discussion coming on. And the dream he had last night.

After the training session, Artegor called over to the boys; "Sinedd, Rocket. I want to see you in my office."

Rocket bit inside of his mouth. Sinedd appeared like he couldn't care less but inside he was angry. As far as he was concerned, Artegor had no business going into his personal affairs.

The boys trailed after Artegor in complete silence. When they reached the office, Artegor said "Rocket, I want to talk to you first."

Rocket looked anxiously at Sinedd, before walking into the office.

"Rocket…" he started. He didn't know where to begin. "You and Sinedd…"

"Yeah. We're together. Is that a problem?" Rocket asked without a hint of a mockery in his tone.

"Is that the reason why you left the Snow Kids?" Artegor asked. Rocket meekly nodded. Artegor looked over Rocket. The midfielder looked noticeably paler and it looked like his eyes had dark circles under them from a lack of sleep.

"Are you sure you want to be here? You look –"

"I'm fine. Besides, if I left, you'd be at a disadvantage. We have a match against the Lightnings in a couple of days. There's no way you'd find a replacement in that time."

Artegor raised his eyebrows. Rocket could be extremely stubborn and assertive when he wanted to be. Just like his father. Artegor was about to dismiss the midfielder when a question crossed his mind.

"Are you really attracted to Sinedd?" Artegor could be blunt sometimes.

"I… I… It's none of your business!"Rocket's face immediately turned into a painful deep red and he rushed out the office without saying another word. Artegor's mouth fell slightly ajar, wondering why Rocket wouldn't say anything. He pushed his thoughts to the side as he walked to the office door and called for Sinedd.

The striker came in scowling. As per normal.

"What do you want?"

"Are you serious about –"

"My personal life is none of your business." Sinedd said, cutting Artegor off.

"Are you serious about your relationship with Rocket?" Artegor asked again.

"Why are you so concerned?" Sinedd spat.

"You must obviously care for him. Everything makes sense to me now. The way you always look at him, your obsession –"

"I am not obsessed with Rocket."

"Your obsession over him." Artegor continued as if Sinedd hadn't spoken "The way you are so bent on keeping him here and your attitude towards him."

"Does he want to leave?" Sinedd said, his voice on verge of mockery. "I don't see him packing his bags. He's done this of his own accord."

"And look at what he left behind. A heartbroken girlfriend and a family who miss their son."

Sinedd flinched slightly, but his face was still stern. Artegor sighed "God, I should have noticed something earlier."

"No. Of course you didn't. You were always too wrapped up in your own thoughts, with your new best buddy." Sinedd spat the words out.

"That's enough."

"You know it's the truth. You traitor. Skipping off to the Snow Kids when the team needed you the _most_." _"When I needed you the most."_ he said internally.

"Be quiet!" Artegor didn't like talking about the subject of joining the Snow Kids in front of the Shadows, especially not Sinedd. "You've caused enough trouble already –"

"What about you?! I got my ankle broken and you forced me to play in that Pirates match. It just made it _worse_." Sinedd's words were harsh, anger edging them out. "Maybe you should take tips from Aarch."

"Sinedd! Are you doing this because you want to wreck the Snow Kids? Or is it because you really care for him?"

With that, Sinedd stomped out of the office, leaving Artegor seething.

Artegor flung his arm at some papers on his desk. "God, I hate teenagers." He muttered whilst he called Aarch.

"Artegor, what's wrong?" Aarch asked upon seeing the angry look on his face.

"First and foremost, your nephew and my striker are testing my last bit of patience."

Aarch gulped. Artegor was never a man of patience.

"Secondly, Rocket refuses to talk."

"Well, it is going to take time for him to open up –"

"Aarch. Doesn't this situation seem familiar to you?" Artegor suddenly asked. Aarch nodded slowly.

"I thought so too." Artegor said, a sudden fear taking over him. He took of his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "Aarch, I don't how why… but… I think this relationship is going to end up in disaster…"

* * *

Tia walked down the long path to the greenhouse, remembering Aarch's order. She bravely stepped inside and shouted "Hello?"

"Tia?" Keira nearly dropped the plant she was looking at. "What are you doing here?"

"Coach told me to take a break."

Keira looked at the girl sadly "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Tia replied.

Keira smiled and said "Do you want to come into the house?"

"Yes please."

10 minutes later, they were sitting in the living room, drinking green tea and talking. The conversation was pleasant, with no mention of Rocket. Keira looked at the girl and felt sad for her current predicament. She adored Tia and couldn't see why Rocket left her. In the midst of talking about Aarch's days as a footballer and making jokes about his embarrassments, Tia noticed a photo of herself and Rocket. She looked closer and saw that it was taken at a family party at Rocket's house. Before she was aware, tears spilled down her face.

"Oh, Tia." Keira said, grabbing a tissue and reaching over to hug her. "Sssh. It's okay."

"I still don't know why he left me." Tia sobbed.

"I don't either. Men are such fickle creatures." Keira said gently.

Tia cried onto her shoulder for a while and Keira sat there with her, rocking her softly. After a while, the tears subsided and Tia regained her composure. "Thank you, Keira."

"That's not a problem sweetheart. You can come anytime you like."

Tia smiled. It was lovely to have a mother figure when her mother was busy. "Keira?"

"Yes?"

"Is this my fault?"

"Tia, this is not your fault, don't ever think like that. It is his fault and he will come to realise that."

Tia sniffed and hugged Keira tightly and murmured "Thank you for everything, Keira."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart."

* * *

Two days later…

Rocket stepped onto the Lightning's planet and breathed in the fresh, clean air. The planet was covered with vast cities and the colour blue. Rocket bit his lip. All the blue colours reminded him of Akillian, the Snow Kids and subsequently Tia. He sighed.

"Rocket, come on!" Sinedd called, snapping Rocket out of his reverie.

As, the team walked into the lobby of the Lightning's accommodation, a tall man dressed in a smart suit walked up to them.

"Rocket."

"Warren."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I found the conversation between Artegor and Sinedd difficult so if any wants to give some constructive criticism, I open to it. Please R&R!

Luv GFSista xXx


	11. The Voice of Reason

**Temptation**

I have just realised that this story is more than a year old. A YEAR OLD! I thought I would have finished it by now but... that's life for you (and by life I mean exams and coursework)

I have exams next month and I'm sure most people do, so good luck to all those facing the dreaded exams! Meh, all my university stuff has been sorted so, I'm gonna be in uni in September! Geez, that's scary...

Please enjoy this chapter, thank you to all those who have reviewed the story, I hope you guys haven't lost interest in it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Tense. That would have been the perfect way to describe Warren's body language. He stood tall and carried himself high. A disapproving look was etched onto his face. Rocket stood beside Sinedd, looking very impassive and unimpressed.

"Rocket, I need to talk to you." Warren said sternly.

"Sorry, I'm going to be busy." Rocket replied dryly.

Warren reached forward, grabbed Rocket's elbow and said "I need to talk to you, _now._"

With that, Warren walked off, dragging Rocket behind him, leaving the Shadows open mouthed. The two footballers ended up in the Lightnings cabin where Warren let go of Rocket's elbow and grabbed two cans of drink.

"Coke?"

Rocket nodded and Warren threw a can at him.

"So Rocket. What's going on?" Warren said, motioning for Rocket to sit down.

"Nothing's going on. What about you? How's your life going?"

Warren raised his eyebrows "I'm serious. What's the matter with you?"

Rocket flinched at the patronising tone in Warren's voice "There's nothing wrong with me. I just joined the Shadows, that's all."

"Why?"

Rocket immediately went on the defensive. It was bad enough that Artegor knew. "That's none of your business."

"It's not right for you to be on the Shadows. You belong to the Snow Kids."

"Is that so?" Rocket said, raising his eyebrows.

"I know so. It's not right for you to leave the Snow Kids so suddenly."

"I know what's right and what is good for me."

"Are you _sure_?"

The patronizing tone chipped away at Rocket's sense of patience.

Any sense of cordiality went out of the window. Rocket felt the Smog burn through his chest and tried to suppress the growing urge for release. He was getting increasingly annoyed at Warren's lecture, hearing various words like "betrayal" and "loyalty" and "the Snow Kids are better for you."

Finally, he had enough.

"Shut _up!_" Rocket snarled.

Warren's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said shut _up_. I don't have to listen to you. I'll do whatever I please. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." Rocket said defiance rife in his tone.

"You don't know what mistake you're making." Warren said slowly and seriously.

"My decision isn't a mistake. See you on the field." Rocket said as he rose up from the table, fed up of Warren's self-righteousness.

Warren in turn stared at Rocket's back in disbelief. _"One day, he'll see I was right…"_ He thought _"and it will be too late to do anything."_

...

Rocket stomped to his room, anger evident in his walk. The burn of the Smog in his chest had cooled but the words of Warren still echoed in his ear. True, he Smog was causing him some problems but Rocket still felt like he couldn't go back to Akillian. Walking into the room, he flung the bag on his bed and sat on it.

"What the hell did Warren want?"

Rocket jumped slightly, not having seen Sinedd before. Sinedd's eyes were red from the cold he had been dealing with.

Rocket said "Nothing. How's your cold?"

"Crappy. Bad headache. Anyway, Warren wouldn't pull you to one side if it wasn't important. What did he want?"

Rocket grimaced and said "He gave me a lecture. Saying stuff about how I shouldn't have left the Snow Kids."

Sinedd sneezed before regaining his composure and saying. "Ha! It's a good thing you left those losers anyway. The Shadows are much better and we're going to beat the Lightning's."

"Yes, we will." Rocket said, a touch of cruelty creeping into his smile.

* * *

"Now team." Artegor paced across the room, hands joined at his back. "The Lightning's are a very hard team to beat. Try your best and play well. Remember, it's only a friendly so try to have fun as well."

Rocket and Sinedd raised their eyebrows. Matches weren't meant to be _fun_.

The Shadows and the Lightning's faced off, the Shadows starting their dance. The Smog circled in the air, thick and heavy. Warren looked unimpressed while the rest of his team tried to copy the same look without much success. The players took their positions and the ball was released.

Aarch watched the match from his office along with Dame Simbai and Clamp, trying to track Rocket's progress. The match was extremely tight, neither of the teams scored and they were 40 minutes into the game.

Sinedd snarled when the Lightning goalkeeper blocked his shot. The ball was thrown back into play and was caught by a Lightning midfielder. Rocket was right on his trail, running as fast as he could, aided with Smog. Just as he was about to make a sliding tackle, a pain hit his chest and caught him off guard. Rocket sank to his knees, gasping and groaning, trying to cope with the pain.

"Aarch! The Smog!" Dame Simbai shrieked from the office.

"I know Simbai. We've got to get him out of there." Aarch said.

Meanwhile on the pitch, a buzzing sound announced a goal for the Lightning's. It was enough to shake Rocket out of his state of pain. He gritted his teeth as he saw Warren celebrating with his team. Looking up Rocket saw the replay. Warren zipped up the field, aided by no-one and scored the goal alone.

"Liar." Rocket snarled, an intense dislike stirring inside of him.

...

"Okay team. We are only one point down but we can come back." Artegor said

"Coach, the whole team is exhausted. We'll have to slow the game down." Fulmungus said.

Artegor narrowed his eyebrows. Even though he had been cured from Smog poisoning and slightly lost his aggressive demeanour, he still hated to lose.

"Try as hard as you can." Artegor said, with a dark edge to his voice.

Sinedd smiled evilly. _"By any means necessary, coach."_

...

The ball was released, locked in a flare of light blue and black flux. Within the first 40 minutes, the score was tied at 2 – 2. Rocket had possession of the ball and streamed up the pitch, ready to pass the ball to Sinedd. The pass would have been successful, had it not been for Warren using an impressive slide tackle to catch the ball. Rocket was thrown off balance, landing to the pitch with a thud.

Both Rocket and Sinedd stared after Warren and teleported. In the wormhole, both boys aimed for Warren's ankle. Unfortunately for them, the star striker of the Lightning's sensed the field of the Smog and used the Charge. Rocket and Sinedd were snapped out of teleportation mode vigorously, both of them landing into a heap.

"Ouch! That must have hurt!" Callie commented.

"Why did you get in my way?" Rocket said harshly.

"Me?! What about you?" Sinedd retaliated.

"Enough! Somebody get the damn ball!" Artegor screeched.

Seeing Warren jump up Sinedd teleported, meeting Warren in the air. The two players kicked the ball, none of them gaining possession. Sinedd disappeared in a plume of black smoke and reappeared at the other side of the field, hoping to get the ball away from Warren. To his dismay, Warren appeared in front of him and kicked the ball. The pattern continued, zigzags of black and blue flux decorating the field. The spectators were on the edge of their seats. Aarch stared at the screen in a mix of dread and fascination.

_"Too much flux. He's going to suffer as well." _Aarch thought.

Warren got sick of it so he knocked Sinedd out of the way and landed on the ground, the ball on his foot. He charged, with Nihlis right after him. Sinedd landed on a cloud of Smog, coughing and spluttering, more annoyed at Warren than ever.

"Look at Warren go!" Nork said "He is definitely on a roll today!"

"Yes he is. And with less than a minute left of the game, who knows what will happen!" Callie said in excitement.

Warren took a shot at the goal and it slipped through the fingers of the Shadow goalie. Rocket, Sinedd and the rest of the Shadows growled in disappointment whereas the Lightning's celebrated their home victory. Warren caught Rocket's eye with an aloof gesture. In that instant, Rocket wanted to punch the famous star striker but Fulmungus caught his shoulder and said "Come on."

* * *

Whilst the Shadows were waiting to get on the ship, the coach of the Lightning's shook Artegor's hand and said "Good match."

"Yes. Good match." Artegor said through gritted teeth.

Warren lurked in the background and said directly to Rocket "Remember what I said. I'll be watching."

Rocket's mouth parted slightly but then he closed it. He didn't want to say anything too rude. "See you around Warren."

The ship travelled through the Zaelion Galaxy, passing several constellations of stars. The Shadows engaged in quiet conversation or stared out of the window. Rocket walked over to Sinedd and sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Sinedd's answer was blunt. Then he coughed

"Are you sure you don't need any med –"

"I'm fine." Sinedd said.

"Aright then." Rocket said and twiddled his thumbs. "So… about the match –"

"You shouldn't have got in my way! We could have won!" Sinedd hissed.

Rocket was taken aback "It's not my fault! If you hadn't taken the ball up into the air then –"

"What would you have done, huh?"

"Something! You weren't playing your best anyway!" Rocket snapped.

"What the hell do you know?" Sinedd looked wild and scary. Rocket's eyes widened. Sinedd's sudden burst of fury curbed while a burning, aching sensation took over. He gasped and bended over, breathing deeply. He heard Rocket say his name faintly and saw the outlines of the players rushing to his side. He fell to the ground. Then there was nothing but black.

* * *

I think the ending was a bit rushed so feel free to comment on it. As always constructive criticism or suggestions are appreciated. Please R&R!

Luv GFSista xXx


	12. The News, Thoughts and Feelings

**Temptation**

Another chappie! My exams have finished and I just needed some time off to catch up with myself and get over my prom, LOL. Now I'm back and following Disney XD obsessively for episode 5 of GF Season 3. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

"It has been reported that Sinedd, star striker of the Shadows, has been hospitalised. His conditional is critical and we don't know the reason why he is in hospital, however we will keep you updated as soon as any news comes in. Now for the Zaelion Galaxy weather report –"

Thran switched off the Holo-TV and sat on his bed.

"Well, what do you think off that little brother?"

"Huh?" Ahito woke up with a start. "What do I think of what?"

Thran shook his head, "Nothing, it's okay little brother. Go back to sleep."

Ahito nodded before falling back to sleep. Thran stared blankly at the TV and thought about Rocket. Part of him wondered why he would leave Tia for someone like Sinedd. Tia was strong, a great friend to rely on and a lovely person. Then another part of him wondered how Rocket was. Thran missed Rocket most out of all the Snow Kids. Out of all of them, Thran was Rocket's best friend as they both shared a love of machinery.

"I hope he's coping on that planet." Thran whispered.

...

Aarch turned off the Holo-TV, tapping his fingers on the desk. Sinedd's hospitalisation wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"I hope Rocket's dealing with the Smog well." Simbai murmured.

"Me too Simbai. Smog is not good for him. Or Sinedd."

Simbai nodded her head empathetically. She reflected on the past few weeks. She noticed that Aarch coached and led the team with the same vigour as always, but she knew that Rocket's defection to the Shadows worried Aarch greatly. Simbai expected Rocket to call regularly but from what she heard, Rocket hadn't called or been in contact with Aarch or his parents at all.

_"The strain of that affair of his must be weighting on him heavily."_ She thought.

_..._

"See? I was right. I knew something like this would happen!" D'Jok yelled.

Mei, Micro-Ice, Yuki, Mark and D'Jok sat in the common room after having watched the news.

"Wow, the Smog must be really strong then." Yuki said.

"Yes Yuki. Smog changes people. You saw what Rocket was like on the pitch in those friendly matches." Mei commented.

Yuki nodded her head and wondered about Rocket. She remembered what her cousin Thran told her on the first day she joined the Snow Kids – _"Welcome to the Snow Kids little cousin, where anything can happen." _She never thought that Rocket would leave the Snow Kids for the Shadows. Never. She considered him to be a gentleman, a soft-spoken person, nothing like the aggressive player she saw on the pitch.

As far as Mei was concerned, Rocket had done nothing to deserve any kind thoughts or any sense of sympathy. He had broken Tia's heart for the second time and this time round, the betrayal was even greater. If he ever came back, Mei vowed to give him a slap.

"I wonder what it's like at the Shadows archipelago." Mark wondered aloud, nursing the bruised ankle he received in the Shadows vs Snow Kids match.

"Well, it's dark and very red. They really need to learn to use some more colour!" Micro-Ice said, always inserting something light-hearted.

Everybody laughed nervously, their thoughts on Rocket, Sinedd and the eerie flux known as Smog.

...

Keira sighed as she switched off the TV. Norata merely went on with trimming his flowers.

"Serves him right. Smog is far too powerful. And deadly. Take a look at what happened to Aarch." He said.

"Poor thing. Aarch was at the Wamba's for months, maybe even more." Keira said, remembering that Aarch hardly ever talked about his time at the Shadows or the Wamba's. "I hope Sinedd isn't in too much pain."

Norata snorted, "If anything, this should teach Rocket that Smog is dangerous and that his decision to join the Shadows was wrong."

Keira shook her head and grabbed her coat, knowing that Norata wouldn't have any sympathy for Sinedd. "I'm going for a walk. See you in a while."

Norata smiled after her, surprised about how strong she was in the face of Rocket's defection to the Shadows.

Keira walked down the winding road of her usual route, holding her coat close to her body. Waving to a couple of by-passers, she sat down on a beach and pulled out her Holo-Phone. She tapped for a while before calling her son. She tried to call him at least twice a week but he never responded to her calls.

It rang four times before he picked up.

...

Rocket curled up on the bed, sweating and panting, trying to see through the wafts of thick black smoke that covered his body. Getting through another wave of sickness brought on by the Smog was tiring.

Eventually after a while, the rage of the Smog cooled leaving Rocket exhausted. Shaking the dizziness out of his head he sat himself up, staring at the blank space on his bed that Sinedd usually filled.

Sinedd had been in a coma for more than a week and the media had only got hold of the story. Football analysts made predictions on whether Sinedd would be able to play in the Pirates friendly that took place next week and talked endlessly about Smog. Once, Rocket threw a pillow at his Holo-TV in frustration.

"Does nobody talk about anything else except the stupid Smog?" he murmured. RING!

Rocket turned his head to see his Holo-Phone ringing. Picking it up, he saw it was Keira. He answered, thinking that talking to his mother would be a nice distraction.

"Rocket? Oh, Rocket, I'm so glad up picked up!" Keira beamed at him.

"Hi Mum." Rocket smiled weakly.

"Are you okay? You look all pale."

Rocket silently deliberated and bit his lip. He didn't want to worry her about his sickness and problems. "I'm okay, just a little headache, that's all."

Keira pursed her lips, knowing that something was wrong but she decided not to pursue it, just in case he hung up. "Fine then darling. How is Sinedd doing?"

Rocket's eyes widened. "Why do you want to know?"

"I heard the news. Is he really injured?"

Rocket swallowed, trying to forget Sinedd's pale and contorted face when he fell to the ground. "He's in a coma and he is in a critical condition as far as I know." Rocket rushed out.

Keira smiled sadly. "I hope he gets better."

Rocket nodded slightly "I hope he does too."

"ROCKET! Artegor needs you in his office!" Fulmugus shouted in his gruff voice.

Rocket directed his voice towards the door "Okay, I'm coming!" Redirecting his attention to his mother he said "Um, I've got to go now. I'll call you later, if you like."

Keira smiled "That would be lovely, darling."

"Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

With that, Rocket hung up the call and rushed to Artegor's office. Knocking on the door, Artegor said "Come in!" and Rocket immediately took a seat.

"What's the matter? Has Sinedd woken up? Is he okay?" Rocket said rapidly.

"Calm down Rocket!" Artegor rubbed his eyes. Rocket noted that he didn't have his legendary sunglasses on and that he looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep.

"Are you feeling okay Artegor?"

"Huh? I'm fine, just tired." Artegor waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "Sinedd has woken up. He isn't critical anymore but he's still in a delicate condition. I'm taking you to the hospital now. Grab a jacket and some other things. Meet me outside in five minutes."

Rocket nodded, his head swimming with relief and then a thought crossed his mind. "What about the rest of the team?"

"I thought that you might want some time alone with him."

Rocket smiled meekly and ran out of Artegor's office, brimming with anticipation.

* * *

Yeah, sorry nothing really happens in terms of Sinedd but I wanted to write something about the rest of SK. I hope I won't post another chapter in a months time or something because I really want to finish this story soon and I've got a bit of a long way to go. But I won't rush the rest of it, promise! Please R&R.

GFSista xXx


	13. The Hospital

**Temptation**

I am so happy cause I got the grades I needed to go to university. Oh my gosh, I cannot wait! In other news, apparently according to a Galactik Football site, episode 5 of season 3 should air on the 4th September. I hope that's true *crosses fingers* Anyways, I'm glad I got over my epic writer's block faster than I thought and I'm sorry for not keeping my promise of updating within a month. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Rocket swallowed the mix of spit and bile. The smell of chlorine and anti-disinfectant went straight to his nose as soon as he stepped into the room. He hated hospitals. Artegor wrinkled his nose slightly.

Sinedd was in his bed, drugged up to his eyeballs and hooked to a various machines. A whirring noise filled the room. Artegor and Rocket took seats on either side of Sinedd.

"Sinedd?" Rocket whispered.

"Huh… Rocket?"

"Yeah, I'm here. So is Artegor."

"Wha… what happened?" Sinedd said faintly.

"You collapsed on the shuttle home. The doctors think its Smog poisoning." Rocket replied.

Sinedd snorted as loud as he could. It was clear that he didn't believe in Smog poisoning.

Artegor rolled his eyes, hardly believing Sinedd's attitude "You were critical. You could have been in a coma for years. And you still don't…" Artegor paused and sighed. "You are living, breathing proof that Smog poisoning exists. Whether you believe it or not is up to you."

"Whatever."

Rocket smiled, moving Sinedd's hair out of his face. "Always the skeptic."

Artegor cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, he walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before. How are you?" Sinedd said.

Rocket bit his lip. He considered telling Sinedd about his dreams, the fits of Smog and the general feeling of being lonely. He missed his parents. He missed the Snow Kids. He missed Aarch. And he still felt immensely guilty over what he did to Tia. All he left her was a note saying 'Sorry'. Surely she deserved more than that. Thinking it over Rocket merely shrugged "Okay, I suppose."

Sinedd chuckled "You must have missed me Parr." He got up and tried to sit up. When it looked like he was about to fall, Rocket wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I can do it myself." Sinedd said, trying to swat Rocket's hands away. To Rocket's surprise, Sinedd sat himself up.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You're recovering quickly."

Sinedd smirked triumphantly "Well, I have to be ready for the Pirates match next week."

Rocket raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about playing? I mean you're still in a –"

"I'll be able to play just fine. I've had worse than this."

_"Worse than this?"_ Rocket repeated in his head. His own fits of Smog were quite painful to say the least. Shaking the thought from his head, he and Sinedd talked for a while before a nurse came in and told Sinedd that he needed some rest.

Rocket stepped out of the room and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Unknown to him, a tall thin figure sat down beside him.

"How are you today Mr Parr?"

Rocket nearly jumped out of his skin "Dr Rivers!"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Obviously!"

Rivers smiled "This is the hospital where I work. I know this may seem slightly uncalled for but would you like to have a little session? We were meant to have one last week but I sense that you were distracted with recent events."

Rocket nodded his head.

...

"So you've been feeling sick recently?"

"Yeah. The Smog can be really… intense at times."

"Ah, Smog poisoning." Rivers scribbled in his notebook. Rocket was much calmer today then when they had first met. "Do you think that you are still aggressive?"

"Aggressive?" Rocket asked. Raking a hand through his hair, he remembered the last session he had and how he was rude to Dr Rivers. "Sometimes. Especially when I'm playing."

"I see. And you mentioned that your mother called. How was that?"

Rocket smiled slightly "She's okay. I think she misses me."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course." Rocket said sadly.

"I think it would be good for you if you keep in contact with her. Try calling her everyday. That will be all for today."

Rocket nodded and got up to shake the therapists' hand. "Thanks Dr Rivers."

"Not a problem Rocket. By the way, I'd like to see Sinedd's journal. Do you know if he kept one?"

Rocket nodded, remembering how he and Sinedd argued about the journal. Eventually Sinedd gave in due to some bribery on Rocket's part. "He did keep one. I think it's with him, I'll check."

Rocket walked out of the room and as soon as he was out of earshot, Rivers called Artegor.

"Rivers. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I had a session with Rocket. He seems a lot calmer. I think that Sinedd influences him to a great degree. Also, it is evident to me that Rocket misses Akillian very much. Having a change of scenery might sway him to leave the Shadows. Rocket is going to give me Sinedd's journal so I can see what kind of progress he is making."

Artegor rubbed his jaw, "Thanks for keeping me informed."

Rivers nodded before cutting off the call.

...

Rocket slid into Sinedd's side room and rummaged through his bag. Unfortunately for Rocket, Sinedd's Holo-Phone dropped with a loud clatter, waking the said boy immediately.

"What are you doing?"

Rocket looked incredibly sheepish, clutching the journal "I… I…"

"What are you doing?" Sinedd repeated.

"Rivers wants to see your journal." Rocket blurted out.

"The shrink." Sinedd snarled "What does he want with it?"

"Looking at your progress, I guess." Rocket mumbled.

"Whatever. I didn't even want to write it!" Sinedd snapped, trying to get out of bed and grab the journal. By the time Sinedd stepped out of bed, the overwhelming feeling of light headed clouded his vision and he faltered. Seeing Sinedd's imbalance, Rocket immediately rushed to his side and got him back onto the bed.

"Do you need any help sitting up?" Rocket said, concern evident in his tone.

"Help?" Sinedd said whilst pulling himself up. "Wasn't that how we got into this in the first place?" Sinedd finished, thinking of their encounter on Akillian.

* * *

He walked with purpose. The dried tears marked his cheeks, making them look blotchy, his mouth turned into a frown. Sinedd looked at this tragic, almost pathetic form and smirked.

"Bad day?"

"Shut up." Rocket wanted the words to be hissed with venom; instead they came out thin and weedy.

Sinedd was about to answer with a cutting comeback when he noticed Rocket's condition. His eyes were red and puffy; his lips looked chapped like he had been chewing them frequently; his dark and exotic skin gone pale. And his hair. Rocket was recognised throughout the galaxy for his dreadlocks and now his hair looked unkempt and untidy.

"What happened to you?" Sinedd asked, sounding curious.

Rocket's eyes widened before blurting out "My grandfather died. My father is in hospital. And no matter how hard I try, Netherball is still in my head and I don't think that I can take much more!"

The tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes spilled over and Rocket didn't even try to control them. Sinedd watched the midfielder in a mix of pity and contempt. Rocket took no notice and kept on crying. Sinedd, fed up of the display of emotion, got up and grabbed Rocket's arm.

"_Stop it_." Sinedd growled. Rocket blinked rapidly.

"Come on."

"Where are we going? Why are you dragging me?" Rocket half asked, half wailed.

"Your house. Wait a minute… will anybody be there?"

Rocket shook his head vigorously "They're all at the hospital. I told them not to follow me."

Sinedd nodded. Rocket stared.

"Well? I don't know where your house is, do I?"

Rocket meekly nodded and set off in the direction of his house

...

"Get a bowl of cold water. And a flannel." Sinedd instructed.

As Rocket did what Sinedd asked, he felt extremely weird that he let Sinedd into his own house. Rocket set the flannel and the bowl on the living room table and was about to ask what its purpose was when Sinedd put the flannel into the water and shoved it into Rocket's face.

"Argh!" Rocket's voice sounded muffled from underneath the flannel. Rocket pushed Sinedd's hand away and blurted out "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for your crying. That and the fact that you look like a mess." Sinedd replied. "Now wash your face. Then you can do your hair."

Rocket blinked rapidly from the water going into his eyes and said "Why do you care?"

Sinedd sat back. He knew that by doing this, by fixing Rocket up, this would cancel the debt from that time at Genevia. There was minor friendly match coming up between the Snow Kids and the Shadows. Sinedd _wanted_ Rocket to play his hardest and he wasn't going to play well in his current state. Otherwise, there would be no point. Playing against the greats and beating them meant that you were the best. And the best part? Rocket was none the wiser.

"I don't. Just do it."

...

Rocket felt fresher. Of course his eyes were still swollen and he still felt sad and depressed. But he looked much better. Outward appearances are effective at tricking people. The midfielder tied his hair into a bun, showing off his neck. He turned to Sinedd was sitting – or rather lounging – in the sofa and said "You're weird, do you know that?"

"Weird? Me? Why do you think that?"

"One moment you hate me. Then the next you want to help me. Why are you here?" Rocket asked, confused in Sinedd's sudden interest in him.

"Because I want to be."

"Well… you've done your job. You can leave now."

"Who said I was leaving?" Sinedd got up and waltzed up to the former captain.

"I did." Rocket snapped, feeling nothing but frustration. "My parents could get home at any moment."

"Is that a bad thing Rocket?" Sinedd mocked. "Don't your parents like you hanging out with people like me?"

Rocket felt that familiar itch for anger, just like back in Netherball. He growled, "Piss off."

Sinedd raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I didn't expect that. You're more like me than I thought." He moved in closer, "But we both know that you can do better than that."

"I'm not like –" Rocket opened his mouth, only for it to be covered by Sinedd's rough lips. Sinedd held a handful of dreadlocks and twisted them with his fingers, pushing Rocket against the wall. Sinedd didn't know why he kissed Rocket. Maybe it was because he had the advantage. It was just like football. You took some risks and hoped they paid off.

By the time they stopped, their hearts thudded within their cages. Sinedd enjoyed the feeling of having pushed Rocket to that extent. "And you have the nerve to say that you're not like me."

Rocket's eyes were wild. "You… you…" Rocket stopped, realising that he was in no state to form a coherent sentence. "Get out of my house."

Sinedd smirked triumphantly "Fine. But remember, you're the one who kissed me back. Don't forget that." With that Sinedd walked out of the house leaving Rocket open mouthed, leaning against his living room wall.

* * *

2 Days Later

"You're joking." Rocket said.

"I'm not." Sinedd replied.

"Sinedd, you can't be serious." Artegor said, ripping his sunglasses off his face and rubbing his grey eyes.

"I feel great. The doctors said I would be fine to play in the Pirates match." Sinedd stretched lazily whilst Rocket and Artegor looked on in despair.

"Sinedd, it's too soon for you to step on the field. You were critical just last week! You should take it slow, take a break or something." Rocket said, trying to reason with Sinedd

"I am. We could crush the Pirates in our sleep. This will be an easy match." Sinedd smirked, dreaming of the defeat of the Pirates. It was the best way to get them back after that humiliating 7 – 2 defeat at the last Cup.

"I give up." Rocket mumbled, slumping in his chair.

"Me too." Artegor said.

Three soft knocks on the door. "Come in!" Artegor called.

Rivers stepped in and smiled "Hello."

"Hello." Rocket and Artegor said simultaneously. Sinedd blatantly ignored him.

"Sinedd, I'd like to see your journal."

"Why?" Sinedd snapped.

"Sinedd, just hand over the journal, _please_!" Rocket said. He was sick of trying to coax Sinedd into things.

"Here." Artegor said, handing over the journal.

"Artegor!" Sinedd yelled in astonishment.

"Its confidential. Remember?" Artegor replied.

Sinedd sat back in his bed, mumbling in a low voice whilst Rocket smiled at him. Rivers nodded and left the room. Shortly afterwards, Rocket's Holo-Phone began to ring. "Excuse me." He said, stepping out of the room. He answered the call

"Rocket! I didn't think you would pick up!"

"Hi Aarch. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good to know."

After a long awkward silence, Aarch said "So… how's Sinedd?"

"He's fine. The doctors said he can leave today and that he can play in the Pirates match, even though I don't think he should –"

"What do you mean 'he's fine'?" Rocket could hear the sudden panic in Aarch's voice.

"Like I said, he's much better now –"

"Rocket. This is bad." Rocket could hear Aarch pacing round around his office. "He should still be in hospital. There is no way that someone could recover from a burst of Smog poisoning so quickly. Smog is affecting him badly. Rocket, you have to come home."

"Why should I?"

Aarch paused, remembering the dream that kept on repeating itself; the dream of the Smog causing Rocket so much pain that he did nothing but cry and scream. "Smog is dangerous. Do you want to end up in hospital like him?"

Rocket paused, "Bye Aarch." With that, he cut off the call and leaned against the wall.

No. There's no way that he would end up like Aarch, he told himself.

_"Or will you?"_ His subconscious said otherwise.

...

Rivers sat in his office, skimming through the pages of Sinedd's journal. Most of it was talking about his childhood. After awhile, a page with just one line caught Rivers attention.

_I don't want him to leave me. _

* * *

Yay, a flashback! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story, it feels good! - I should do longer chapters more often :) Please R&R and constructive criticism is appreciated, as always.

GFSista xXx


	14. The Comfort of Closure

**Temptation**

Uni is awesome but I'm very tired. This is what I get for getting up in the afternoon when I was on my break...

To be honest, I want to finish this story soon because I'm losing inspiration and the motivation for writing it. I can see it ending in about 4 or 5 chapters, it depends...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Rivers snapped the diary shut. "They're together?" He whispered. This changed everything.

If Sinedd was emotionally or romantically involved with Rocket, that made things much more complicated. Rivers thought that the line suggested that Sinedd was somewhat dependant on Rocket.

"For affection?" Rivers thought out loud. Either way, he concluded that the relationship was on rocky ground if Sinedd had doubts about Rocket's commitment. Wanting confirmation, Rivers dialled Artegor.

"Rivers?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. What is the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Rocket and Sinedd are emotionally involved?"

Artegor's eyebrows were raised, "Emotionally involved? Oh I get it. I thought you would have known, since you're a therapist."

"They kept it secret. I can only go on what they tell me and their actions. There were no obvious signs."

"You should spend a day with them. They're always together." Artegor said, thinking about the times he spent with Aarch while they were on the Shadows.

"Is that so?" Rivers leaned back. "Would you say that Sinedd is… dependant on Rocket?"

"Dependant…" Artegor rubbed his jaw. "I wouldn't say dependant. However, I'd say that Sinedd seems extremely preoccupied with him."

"This changes everything Artegor. If Rocket leaves, it could scar Sinedd even more. It seems that Rocket is someone that keeps him stable."

Artegor sighed. This was getting more difficult than he would have liked.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Rocket called Tia on her Holo-Phone. When she didn't pick up, Rocket was slightly relieved that he didn't have to talk to her face to face. "Hey Tia. I… um… hope that you're okay. Listen, what I did was really wrong and I am so sorry for hurting you." Pausing, he racked his brains for something else to say. "I hope that you can move on and be happy with someone else. Bye." Rocket ended the call abruptly. He hardly ever talked about his feelings.

"What I did was really _wrong_?" Someone from behind him repeated. Rocket swallowed, recognising the voice immediately.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Rocket said, trying to lead Sinedd back inside. Sinedd shrugged Rocket's arm off.

"What did you mean by that, Rocket?" Sinedd asked. "Do you think that you and I being together is _wrong_?"

"No, of course not." Rocket held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "All I meant was that cheating on her was wrong."

"Why are you talking to her anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe… I thought she deserved some closure."

Sinedd panicked inside even though some part of him told him that he was being irrational. "Why? I thought you got over her!" Sinedd blurted out.

"I… I…" Rocket stammered, scared at the hysterical tone in Sinedd's voice. It frightened him that Sinedd's mood could change at the slightest things. "Sinedd, you're getting agitated, we should go inside."

"I'm not agitated. Quit telling what I am!" Sinedd stomped back into the hospital leaving Rocket leaning against the wall.

* * *

Tia looked at the ball in the distance and summoned the Breath. She propelled herself into the air, spun around and hit the ball straight into the goal.

"Tia, that was brilliant! If you keep making shots like these, we'll be great for the new GF cup!" Aarch said. Things were looking up with the Snow Kids; Tia is getting back into her game and was working well with Mark.

After her practice session, Tia lounged on her bed. It was nice to get some time to herself. She loved hanging around the Snow Kids but at times they were overwhelming. They always asked her if she was okay, with D'Jok playing the overprotective big brother role.

Tia smiled and went to her desk. She pulled out a bunch of pictures and all of them involved her and Rocket together. Making a decision, she ripped up all of the pictures and threw them in the bin. Cutting him out of her life felt good. She learned that his whole affair wasn't her fault. There was no reason for her to feel depressed anymore.

She went out to greet Mei and Yuki. _"I've got to move on."_ Tia thought as she heard Mei ask her why she looked so happy.

The three girls walked into the lounge and Mei switched on the Holo-TV.

"Oh come on Mei, we didn't want the TV on!" Micro-Ice whined and the other guys moaned along with him.

"Tough. I need to watch that new fashion show." Mei said whilst Tia and Yuki sighed.

"Can we watch something else? What about the Famous Three? I haven't seen it in a while." Tia suggested.

"Anything without fashion is good enough for me." Micro-Ice said, with D'Jok nodding in agreement.

"Wait a minute; can we quickly check Arcadia Sports?" Thran asked.

"Sure, Thran." Mei said whilst switching the channel.

"And now Callie and Nork!" the voiceover announced.

"Good afternoon, sports fans." Callie said cheerfully. "We have just had confirmation that Sinedd, the star striker of the Shadows has woken up from his coma. From recent reports it seems that he is on the way to recovery fairly quickly."

"Yes, that's true, Callie!" Nork commented. "Whether he'll be able to play in the up and coming Pirates match is unseen and there is a lot of speculation on whether Artegor Nexus has been applying too much pressure on the players, which could have led to Sinedd's collapse."

"Yeah, they have been playing a lot of matches." Micro-Ice commented.

"Also, there is further speculation over Rocket, the Shadows newest recruit. Is he suffering from the Smog? In the past matches, he has been prone to bouts of coughing and chest pains. We can only wait to see if the two players will play in the much anticipated match. And now for the galaxy weather report…" Callie finished.

"Ugh, none of that." Mei said, switching the channel.

Whilst Mei and Tia wondered which program to watch, Thran pondered about the match against the Pirates. If Rocket was in some kind of danger over the Smog, Thran wanted to help him. They were friends after all, regardless of the situation.

Tia's Holo-Phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Excusing herself from the lounge, she stood in the hallway and listened to the message that Rocket left her. After she listened to it, she smiled. "Too late Rocket. I beat you to it." With that, she walked back into the lounge.

* * *

1 week later...

The Shadows shuttle, aided with the help of the Pirates, began its descent into Shiloe. After landing, the Shadows immediately went inside their hotel.

"Sinedd are you sure you're going to be okay for the match?" Rocket asked, whilst packing his clothes. It worried him that the other players weren't too concerned about Sinedd's wellbeing; they shrugged it off saying things like _"This happens quite a bit with humans"_.

"How many times, Rocket?" Sinedd said, lying down on his bed. "I'm fine and I'm going to play in the match."

"I give up. You're too stubborn." Rocket said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked out the window. Considering that this was the home of the Pirates, it was surprisingly peaceful. "Too bad its night. I wish the market was open."

Sinedd lazily looked Rocket over. He seemed tense and worried. "Rocket. Come over here." Sinedd beckoned.

Rocket walked over to Sinedd's bed, only to be dragged down beside him. "I missed you." Sinedd whispered sexily into Rocket's ear before kissing his neck.

"We've got a match tomorrow, we can't –"

"Yes we can. We've done it before." Sinedd said in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. He grabbed a fistful of dreadlocks and he kissed Rocket fiercely, nipping at his bottom lip. Rocket forgot about arguing and just let himself go, remembering the first time he and Sinedd slept together.

* * *

Sinedd slipped in casually through the back door of Rocket's house. Standing in the kitchen he heard the thud of music from upstairs. Grabbing a can from the fridge, Sinedd walked up the stairs. The music got louder and louder as he approached Rocket's room. The door was open and Sinedd decided to take a peek. That peek made him drop his unopened can.

Rocket danced to the heavy bass of the soulful music. His hips rocked to the beat, arms raised only to have them on his sides, swaying along with the rest of his body. Sinedd had never seen Rocket this carefree. Rocket's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, completely unaware of Sinedd's presence. Sinedd could hardly keep his eyes off Rocket's hips and looked at how they moved perfectly in time with the music.

As the music ended, Rocket turned round to change the track only to see Sinedd standing in the doorway, hands in pockets. He would have looked completely calm if it wasn't for his sparkling violet eyes.

"Come to see the show?" Rocket asked, slightly slurring his words.

"You've been drinking." Sinedd asked.

"Yep." Rocket said, popping the 'p'.

"Why?"

"I wanted to drink." Rocket said. Thinking it over, he added, "Because of you, as well." he sighed, flopping down on his bed.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You kissed me."

"My kiss threw you off? Hah, there's got to be more than that." Sinedd said, pleased to have such an advantage over the boy.

"Why do you want to know?" Rocket said, raising his head above the bed.

"I just do."

"Well, my life is none of your business." Rocket said, whilst stretching himself on his bed. His t-shirt rode up his chest and Sinedd admired his frame.

"Having problems with your little girlfriend?" Sinedd asked.

Rocket groaned, "Yes. Hurrah he gets it!" He said, clapping his hands in a sarcastic manner. "What more do you want? A complete confession?"

_"No. Something else."_ Sinedd thought. He moved in close enough so that he could smell the alcohol on Rocket's breath. He took Rocket's face in his hands and kissed him, sliding his tongue in for good measure. Rocket moaned and ran his fingers through Sinedd's hair, forgetting that he had a girlfriend. Feeling brave, Sinedd pushed himself on top of Rocket and they continued to kiss. Sinedd slipped his fingers up Rocket's shirt, silently admiring the smooth texture and warmth. It was so different from his own skin which was usually rough and cold.

"Wait a minute." Rocket said, breaking the kiss. "How did you get into my house?"

"None of your business." Sinedd echoed, taking his shirt off and capturing Rocket's lips again.

Rocket felt intoxicated. He didn't know why he allowed Sinedd to kiss him. Was it because of the drink? Or was it because he liked the feel of Sinedd's lips on his own? Whatever it was, it was the last coherent thought in his head.

...

The morning after…

Sinedd woke up only to see Rocket with his face in his hands. Sinedd shifted and Rocket's eyes immediately locked on him. Rocket pounded his fist on a desk; mumbling incoherent nonsense. Next thing Sinedd knew, Rocket shoved on his boxers, clawed at his bedsheets and ran downstairs. Sinedd put on his boxers and trousers and walked after him in amusement. Rocket started to get hysterical, calling Sinedd and himself every unpleasant name under the sun whilst bundling the sheets in the wash. By the time Rocket had finished fumbling with the buttons on the washing machine, he calmed down. Sinedd smirked.

"Done yet?"

"No. Bastard."

Sinedd grabbed Rocket's arm and pushed him against the wall. "You weren't calling me that last night."

Rocket's nose twitched as if he smelled something bad. Sinedd responded by dipping his mouth into Rocket's neck, sucking and licking the flesh. Rocket let out a moan and pulled Sinedd's hair. Remembering that his parents could come back home at any moment, Rocket broke away.

"You need to get out. If my parents come back and find you here…"

"They'll get suspicious." Sinedd finished. Even though he was sad because his parents were dead, he was glad of the fact that there was no-one to nag him.

Rocket nodded and went upstairs with Sinedd following. The striker put on his clothes while Rocket laid on his bed, twisting a lock of hair round his finger. Sinedd got dressed and murmured. "I'll see you around."

Rocket stayed on his bed for a while. It finally occurred to him that he had sex. With Sinedd. And he _liked_ it. And at the same time cheated on his girlfriend. Rocket placed his face in his hands.

_"Nobody will find out. It was just a one time thing."_ Rocket thought trying to reassure himself.

* * *

Rocket woke up to sunlight streaming through his window. "Sinedd?" Rocket gently nudged the said boy. Sinedd mumbled something before facing the midfielder.

"You okay?" Rocket asked, stroking his cheek. "Any nightmares?"

"No. I'm good." Sinedd said, sounding peaceful. He turned over, shoving the sheet over his head. Rocket shook his head and had a shower. When he came out, he saw that Sinedd was asleep. Smiling to himself, he got dressed and wrote a note. _"Gone to the market. See you later."_

...

Thran was out in the market place, looking for some components to fix an invention of his. Thran silently thanked Micro-Ice for being so close to a Pirate. With Aarch's permission, he travelled to Shiloe, intending to talk to Rocket but he got sidetracked by the amount of items available. Just as he finished paying for some circuit boards, he saw a recognisable figure. _"Please let that be him."_ he thought. He followed the person quietly, keeping a safe distance. The person paused, looking at some screws and Thran crept up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round.

"Rocket?" Thran said, looking at his former teammate.

Rocket whipped round. "Thran?"

* * *

Please R&R, I love reviews and constructive criticism :)

GFSista xXx


	15. The Snow Kid

**Temptation**

Ugh, I'm _ill_. It's because of the snow, I tell you! I was fine before that white stuff came along... Anyways, I hope you like this chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

The two boys stared at each other.

"You look good." Rocket eventually said half-heartedly.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Thran replied, noting that Rocket looked noticeably paler and slightly taller. "How are you anyway?" Thran asked, not a hint of malice in his voice.

Rocket's eyes widened at Thran's expression. "I'm… okay. You?"

"Good."

They looked at each other for a while.

"Um, I've got to get back for –"

"Why are you still with the Shadows?"

Rocket flinched at the question "Because… because…" he paused before blurting out "For God's sake Thran, you know why."

"There's no need to stay there. You could just go home. I'm sure your parents miss you." Thran paused and put his hand on Rocket's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I know I do."

Rocket shook his head and smiled sadly. "Always the voice of reason, weren't you?"

"Of course, where would the team be without me? Well, Micro-Ice at least."

Rocket laughed out loud. "How's Micro-Ice anyway?"

The two boys walked through the market and managed to grab some items, swapping stories and jokes just like the old times. He forgot how much he missed Thran.

"Remember when we all got drunk after the second cup win?" Thran said.

"Yeah of course! The look on Aarch's face was priceless." Rocket said, rooting through packs of screws. "Not to mention that lousy training session he made us do afterwards. I can still feel the ache in my legs." He chuckled. It was nice to have a laugh.

"There you are." a third voice joined the conversation and the smile was wiped off Thran's face. Sinedd walked up to the two and said "Rocket, Artegor wants us for a debriefing on the match."

Rocket bit his lip and said, "Um, okay, I'll just pay for this." He finished, waving a pack of screws and walking to the vendor. Sinedd took the opportunity to snarl at Thran. "Whatever you said, it won't work. He's not going back."

"He belongs with us."

"It's his decision. He's been with us for more than 4 months. Don't you get it? He's not going back." Sinedd gloated.

"Sinedd, stop it." Rocket appeared and gave him a sharp nudge with in the ribs. "It was great to see you Thran." Rocket said, giving Thran a man-hug. "How long are you staying for?"

"Aarch gave me three days off."

"That's great; I'll see you after the match. Tell Aarch I said hello." With that, the boys walked back to their accommodation.

* * *

"Everybody, have a good match." Artegor said through the microphones of the players. "You can beat them!"

"And here it is! The match between the Pirates and the Shadows. Many fans have been waiting for this ever since the disastrous quarter final at the last GFC." Callie said.

Stevens looked over the two human players and sighed to himself. How Rocket got involved with the Shadows, he couldn't comprehend. The Snow Kids were a great team whereas he thought of the Shadows as dirty players. As for Sinedd, that boy was always causing trouble. Somehow he managed to get involved in the schemes of mad men trying to take over the galaxy.

"Let the game begin!"

The 14 players got in their positions and waited for the ball to be released. When it did, the Shadows immediately took possession. Fulmugus kicked it to Rocket who caught the ball swiftly and started to run upfield. Seeing a Pirate midfielder creep up behind Rocket, Nihlis spoke through her communicator, "Rocket, pass back."

Upon hearing the command, Rocket reversed the play and the ball was kicked to Nihlis. She teleported with the ball on her foot and reappeared above the Pirates goal. She sent the ball flying with Smog into the goal and landed effortlessly on the ground.

"1 – 0 and only 5 minutes into the game!" Callie cheered.

Rocket looked at Nihlis and wished that he could handle the Smog like a native. Snapping out of his thoughts, he jogged back to his spot and waited for the ball.

The Shadows dominated the game. Sinedd managed to score another goal before half-time while the Pirates scored none.

"Excellent match everyone!" Artegor congratulated them at half-time. "Remember to be on your guard! The Pirates are a slippery team; they could easily try to put something into play."

Sinedd smirked. There would be no way that the Pirates would win this match. He'd make sure of it.

Back on the pitch, the Shadows monopolised the ball, with the Pirates holding up a strong defence. After 15 minutes, Stevens had the ball and was racing towards the Shadows goal.

"Rocket, get the ball." Artegor barked.

Rocket teleported and aimed to slide onto the pitch and catch the ball. However in the wormhole, he felt a great pang of pain in his chest. He snapped out of portal mode viciously, landing to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, the stress of playing all of the matches weighed on him like a ton of bricks. He curled on the pitch, breathing deeply and trying to regain his composure.

"Rocket, can you continue to play?" Artegor asked.

"I don't know –"

"He'll be okay coach." Sinedd said butting into the conversation and jogging over to the midfielder. "Won't you Rocket?"

The question was clearly rhetorical. Rocket chewed the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure if he should keep playing. But then again, it was only the Pirates. He didn't have to exert himself too much. Rocket leaned on his knee and tried to get up slowly. Seeing the struggle, Sinedd linked his arm with Rocket's and hauled him up. Once Rocket was up, Sinedd patted him on the shoulder and ran off to his spot.

Underneath his goggles, Stevens' eyes widened. Sinedd never did that for anyone. He was willing to bet that there was something going on between those two.

Within 35 minutes of the second half, Nihlis had managed to score another goal, making the score 3-0. Fulmugus took possession of the ball and ran towards the Pirates goal. Unfortunately for him, a Pirate defender tackled the captain. It was only a simple tackle but Fulmugus – who had lots of experience of faking injuries – stayed on the floor, curled up.

"A foul has been called! The Shadows get a free kick!"

"Rocket, you take it." Sinedd said, giving the ball to the midfielder.

Rocket placed the ball on the pitch and took his usual few steps back. Closing his eyes, he summoned the Smog. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a flicker of blue through the thick black smoke. He gasped. _"How is that possible?"_ he thought. Shaking the thought from his head, he ran up to the ball and scored a beautiful goal.

"Goal!" Callie cheered. "The Shadows are on top form today. I highly doubt the Pirates will be able to come back from this!"

The game ended 4 – 0. Afterwards the Shadows celebrated as they walked back to their accommodation, Sinedd making the most contributions.

"I knew we'd win!" He yelled triumphantly, punching his fist in the air.

Artegor walked behind them and inwardly smiled at the scene. Rocket tapped Artegor on the shoulder and asked "How long do we have before we leave for the Shadows planet?"

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible; we have a match against the Xenons in a couple of weeks."

"What?" Rocket spluttered. The last time he faced the Xenons was at the last cup. Playing the Xenons wouldn't be good for him if he felt off playing against the Pirates. Not to mention, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Luur again.

"Yes, Luur insisted on it."

Rocket gulped. "Okay. Anyway, I wanted to meet someone here in a café. I'll be there for an hour max."

Artegor replied, "I see no problem with that, just as long as you're back on the ship by seven."

Rocket smiled and said, "Thanks Artegor." He started to run down the corridor when Artegor asked, "Rocket, who are you meeting?"

"Thran." Rocket threw over his shoulder.

Artegor allowed himself a little smile. Artegor's Holo-Phone buzzed inside his pocket and he answered the call. It was Norata.

"Norata?" Artegor said, his voice verging on alarm. "How did you get my number?"

"That's not important." Norata said. "I told you to call me if anything happened to Rocket."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh really." Norata raised his eyebrows. It was clear to Artegor that the man had changed very much since the old Akillian days. "I thought I could trust you with him."

"I can look after him!"

"He collapsed on the pitch and you still let him play." Norata snapped "That's not looking after him!"

Artegor couldn't understand why Norata was being so angry. Norata saw the look on the coach's face and felt his sighed. "You're not a father Artegor. You don't know what it feels like to see your son in some kind of hurt. It hurts me too. Try and give him a break or something."

"I can't give him special treatment, but I'll try something."

"Thank you. And congratulations on the match." Norata said before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey Thran." Rocket said, walking into the café. "How you doing?"

"Hey dude! I'm good thanks. I saw the match, bravo."

"Thanks." Rocket replied without enthusiasm.

The two boys ordered coffees and started to have a nice, relaxing conversation. Rocket loved being around Thran; the defender carried an easy going air and had a great sense of humour.

"Thran, do you know how Tia is?" Rocket asked suddenly.

"She's okay. I think she's moved on now." Thran wanted to take back that last part of the sentence but he relaxed when Rocket gave him a smile.

"That's great. I glad she's happy." Rocket paused before striking up another subject. "Have you seen that new engine for hover cars?"

Thran smiled. "Yep." He liked to see Rocket talking animatedly. He seemed sort of jumpy when Sinedd walked up to them this morning and he didn't seem like himself on the field.

After a while, Rocket plucked up the courage and said, "Hey Thran, you know about most fluxes don't you?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"What would you say about the Breath showing up in the Smog?"

Thran choked on his coffee. "That's weird!"

"I know. I saw a flicker of blue in the Smog. Is that even possible?"

"Well..." Thran pondered, stroking his goatee. "You've had the Breath for more than four years and you've really become attuned to its properties. Maybe you still have the Breath in you. Switching to another, stronger flux must wreck havoc on your body."

"It can?"

"Yeah, I read it somewhere. It can cause exhaustion and in some cases, weird dreams."

Rocket sat back, thinking. It made sense now. Happening to glance at the clock, he saw that it read 15 minutes to seven. "Oh snap. Thran I've got to get going otherwise I'll be stranded here. I'll call you, maybe tomorrow?"

"That'd be great. Safe journey."

They shook hands before Rocket sprinted back to the hotel. When he arrived, Sinedd was lounging in one of the chairs. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where?"

Rocket raised his eyebrows. "At a café with Thran."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him! For goodness sake Sinedd, I can only talk to you and Artegor on the Shadows planet. I just wanted a different kind of company."

Irrational jealously flared up in Sinedd's mind. After staring at Rocket for a good few moments, he finally said "Whatever."

Rocket rolled his eyes and started to pack up his things. Afterwards, the Shadows boarded their shuttle and looked forward to a peaceful journey before the rigorous training for the match against the Xenons.

* * *

Yay, for Thran! Please review - it keeps me inspired! :)

GFSista xXx


	16. The Realisation

**Temptation**

I truly hope that this isn't rushed *crosses fingers* I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

"... Well I'm the resident cook for Sinedd and Artegor. I don't know how they'd survive without me." Rocket smiled and he saw Keira laughing through his computer screen. It was lovely for him to talk to his mother after months of resisting her calls.

"Oh my." She chuckled. "It's seems you're settled in."

"Yeah, pretty much." Rocket said quietly.

Keira stared at Rocket intently, knowing there was something wrong. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

Rocket looked up. "I don't know, Mum. Sometimes Sinedd can be... pushy or jealous."

"Jealous?" Keira raised her eyebrows. "As far as I can see, there's no reason for him to be jealous. You're with him. Try to reassure him. Jealousy in a relationship is a bad thing."

Rocket smiled. Even though he had upset his parents by leaving, Keira still managed to provide some sound advice. "Thanks Mum, you're great."

"Not a problem." Rocket heard clatter in the background. Keira turned and tutted. "Oh dear, your father's managed to pick up more boxes than he can manage. I'd better help him. I'll talk to you later darling."

"Ha!" Rocket chuckled. "Say hi to him for me." Rocket smiled and heard Keira say, "Good grief, what have you _done_, Norata!" before she logged off.

Rocket sighed once the computer went blank. Once again, he was alone. He chewed the inside of his lip. He didn't know what to do; he'd already taken notes for the match against the Xenons. Rocket was not looking forward to it at all.

"What was Artegor thinking?" he said to himself. Luur probably wanted to get back at him for his defeat in the Sphere. "But that was almost a year ago." Rocket said, scratching his head. He sighed again. Thinking was doing nothing good for him, just hurting his head.

Just then, Sinedd stepped into the room. "Hey." Sinedd said.

"Hiya." Rocket said quietly, twiddling his thumbs.

"We've got a training session in an hour."

"Okay then." Rocket replied.

The silence was tense. Usually, they would be talking or kissing on the bed. Now they weren't talking at all. Looking for something to do Rocket asked, "Um... do you want me to cook you something light for lunch?"

Sinedd stared before replying, "Fine then."

Rocket got up and walked to the kitchen with Sinedd following close behind. Rocket grabbed bacon, eggs and bread and started up the grill. The sound of cooking filled the kitchen; bacon crackled in the grill while Rocket cooked the eggs. The silence was unbearable.

"What's the matter with you?" Rocket blurted out. "Always giving me snide looks. You never talk to me anymore!"

"Me?" Sinedd's eyes widened "What about you? Walking around with that _geek_ –"

"There's nothing wrong with me walking around with Thran. He's a _friend_! It's not as if I'm sneaking around with him! Are you jealous or something?"

Sinedd stared blankly before wrinkling his nose and turning towards the stove. He said, "The eggs are burning."

Rocket turned around tried to rescue the eggs but it was no use. They were burnt to crisp. Rocket looked in the pan for a while before looking up and seeing Sinedd stare at him in turn.

"Sorry about that... the eggs." Rocket murmured.

"Wasn't that hungry anyway." Sinedd replied and walked out of the kitchen.

Feeling fed up, Rocket threw the burnt eggs in the bin, along with the bacon. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _"When did it get so complicated?"_ he thought. He then cursed his stupidity. Things with Sinedd were always going to be complicated. Sinedd was the bad boy, a personality that Rocket wasn't usually attracted to but with Sinedd... it was enticing.

"Rocket." Artegor poked his head around the door. "Get suited up. Training session in 15 minutes."

Rocket looked confused. "But I thought that the session was in 45 minutes?"

"I wanted to move it up, we need to practise."

Rocket groaned, "Artegor, we've been training every day since the Pirates match. Can't we ease up a bit?"

"We are playing against the _Xenons_ Rocket! We need as much practise as we can get."

Rocket sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell Sinedd."

The midfielder walked up to his shared room and grabbed his kit. He turned to the striker and said "The training session is on now."

Sinedd hissed in annoyance and fumbled through his draw for his uniform. As they were both walking out, Sinedd caught onto Rocket's arm and kissed him. After a while, Sinedd broke away leaving Rocket open mouthed.

"Well don't just stand there gawping. We have a session."

Rocket closed his mouth and followed Sinedd.

* * *

"For this session, I need you to practise deception. This includes mass use of teleportation. This is an advantage however the Xenons are very fast. We must try to use teleportation as a means of keeping the ball away from them." Artegor spoke into the headsets of the players.

"Deception? What if one of us has the ball and we need to teleport, another player could go into the wormhole and take the ball from them to deceive the Xenons." Rocket said.

"That might work." Sinedd said, giving Rocket the slightest of smiles.

"Yes, it could." Artegor commented.

The ball was released and black plumes of smoke were dotted around the field. The new move was working wonderfully on the field. It seemed that all was going well. Until Rocket stole the ball from Nihlis. As he was running towards the opposite goal, he summoned the Smog and prepared to teleport, flashes of blue flux danced along with the Smog. Rocket eyes widened before he crashed to the ground, not being able to breathe properly.

"Rocket!" Artegor gasped.

Sinedd ran over to the midfielder and shook him. "Rocket, what's the matter with you?"

"I... can't... breathe!"

"Take him out of there Sinedd."

Sinedd flung Rocket's arm over his shoulder and dragged him of the pitch. Sinedd struggled with Rocket along the corridors to the medical ward. By the time they arrived, Rocket looked pale with sweat running down the sides of his face.

"What was with you on the pitch?" Sinedd asked.

"The... Breath. It came back." Rocket panted, bending over. He never thought that in a million years that the Breath would show up again. He'd swear on his career that he saw flashes and streaks of blue travelling across the black shadows of Smog. "I need a break."

"You always need a break!" Sinedd snapped. "We have a match against the Xenons _tomorrow_! You need to work through it. Can't you take it?"

"At this moment in time, no." Rocket said.

"It's only because you're weak Rocket. You can't handle the Smog!" Sinedd hissed, annoyed at Rocket's lack of perseverance. Rocket was meant to love football and get through the rough times by any means necessary.

"I can." Rocket snapped.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go back to the Snow Kids and their kiddie flux. Oh, I almost forgot, you can't, can you? They've all disowned you!" Sinedd blurted it out before he could stop himself.

Rocket felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip, not knowing why he felt emotional. Eventually he said "Is that what you want?" He paused before telling Sinedd "Go away." Sinedd stomped off, leaving the midfielder lolling against the bed.

Needless to say, their relationship was very turbulent. They were at each throats one minute and the next, they would be in bed together. It was tiring to say the least. Rocket found himself missing the simple relationship he had with Tia. If they had arguments, they would be little ones, not the full-on sessions that Rocket and Sinedd had, where they would – verbally – tear each other to shreds only to make up later. It didn't help that both of the boys were stubborn.

Rocket sighed and tried to rest. There was nothing that the doctor could do but provide some medication for the pain in his chest.

Sinedd walked down the corridor, annoyance and frustration evident in his walk. He met Artegor along the way.

"How's Rocket?" Artegor asked.

"Check yourself. He looked like crap the last time I saw him."

Artegor raised his eyebrows. "I thought you'd be more concerned than this –"

"Why should I be concerned?" Sinedd snarled. "_I've_ coped with Smog just fine! Even if I felt bad I still carried on!"

"He can't handle it as well as you can. You can't forget that he had the Breath for more than four years. He's more used to the Breath's properties than the Smog. Of course it's going to cause him some kind of pain."

Sinedd rolled his eyes before walking to his room. Artegor wanted to scream and throw something at the striker's head. _"When did this get so difficult?"_ Artegor thought. _"Oh yeah. When I started to get a conscience."_

When he walked into the medical ward, he swore he heard muffled sobs. Just as he thought, Rocket had his head resting on his arms and his shoulders were shaking. Artegor sat down next to the bed and patted Rocket on the shoulder. At the touch Rocket looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Sinedd was right. You do look like crap."

Rocket sniffed pathetically. His mind was a mess. His chest felt like it was in a vice. In his despair, he concluded that the decision to join the Shadows just created more problems. Just like every time he ran away. He didn't know why Sinedd was acting so jealous. He'd given up his life on Akillian, not only to escape the scathing glares of D'Jok and Mark and the judgement from Aarch but to be with him.

"I suppose there's no point in asking you if you're okay."

Rocket paused before looking at the face of Artegor. He flung his head back into the pillow.

"What do you know?" The words were muffled.

"I know one thing. You could use a break."

Rocket sat up slowly. "What kind of break?"

"I have contacts in Bethoa. I could easily set something up for you. It's a very quiet planet, nobody would bother you there."

Rocket was very taken with the idea. Another opportunity for him to clear his head. He replied "That would be great. When should I go?"

"I'd prefer you to go after the Xenons match. We don't have any more friendly matches until the next season."

Rocket smiled, "Thanks Artegor."

"My pleasure, Rocket." Artegor said whilst patting Rocket on the shoulder. When he left the ward, he allowed himself a little smile. He finally made a breakthrough without having to talk a bunch of psychobabble.

* * *

Late into the evening, Rocket was let out from the ward and returned to his room. Seeing that Sinedd wasn't there he started to pack some things into his suitcase. Out of the blue, his computer rang and he went over to answer the call.

"Rocket? Thank God you're okay." Aarch breathed a huge sigh of relief. He then took another look at his nephew. "Well... you have looked better."

"Thanks Uncle Aarch."

"Artegor told me that you collapsed on the pitch."

"Collapsed is a strong word. I fell."

Aarch raised one eyebrow. "Right. What really happened?"

"Well... you might not believe me but... I saw the Breath appear through the Smog."

"What?" Aarch's blue eyes widened. "That's... impossible."

"I swear I saw the Breath. It makes me sick... as you can see."

Aarch sighed. "I don't know what you can do right now."

"I know. Listen, after the Xenon's match, I'm going to Bethoa. Artegor said I can relax and take some time off."

Aarch visibly brightened. "That's brilliant. Rocket... even if you don't come back, take a break and give yourself some time. I'll be here if you need me."

Rocket smiled. "Thank you so much Uncle Aarch."

"You're welcome. Oh dear... I've got to go. Call me before you leave the Shadows. Good luck against the Xenons."

"Yeah, I'll need it." Rocket sniggered

With that Aarch signed off leaving Rocket to pack the rest of his things. Whilst he was packing, Sinedd walked in.

"Hey." Rocket quietly.

"Rocket, what's up?" Sinedd asked, looking almost innocent.

Rocket bit his lip. Suddenly, he felt that he didn't want to go through with this. Sinedd looked so calm for the first time in a while and Rocket didn't want to hurt him. But for the sake of his health, he had to. He wasn't strong like Sinedd. He couldn't take the nightmares anymore. It wasn't as if he'd be gone forever.

"I'm leaving." Rocket blurted out. Sinedd stood in the centre of the room, dazed.

"What?" Sinedd asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"I'm going to Bethoa. I need to clear my head." Rocket said.

"Okay then. How much do I need to pack?"

Rocket chewed his lip "I'm going by myself. And I won't be back for a while."

Sinedd stood in complete silence. "You're. Leaving?" he said eventually in complete disbelief.

"Yes." Rocket said with his back to Sinedd, trying not to catch a glimpse of Sinedd's face. He started to reach for his bundle of socks.

Meanwhile behind him, Sinedd stood there, his eyes wide open. His eyes grew black. Smog curled around his fingertips.

* * *

Oh dear... Just one more thing I'd like to type... HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you all an amazing, happy, healthy and creative 2011! Love you all :)

GFSista xXx


	17. The Poison

**Temptation**

Yeah, this has been off for _ages, _I'm really sorry about that. At least this is a _long_ chapter, more than 3,000 words, I hope that compensates :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Sinedd jumped and landed on Rocket, locking his legs round Rocket's hips so that he wouldn't escape. Sinedd used Rocket's body as a punch bag, venting out his frustration and anger. His eyes were like liquid onyx, with a disturbing sheen to them.

"Stop!" Rocket screamed in pain, his hands trying to grab Sinedd's wrists.

Sinedd paused, looking at the still body beneath him, looking at Rocket's hands. Those hands that had grabbed Sinedd and held him close. The very hands that caressed his body and stroked his hair.

And the mouth. That beautiful mouth that used to touch his so tenderly. Those lips which pressed against Sinedd's forehead, trying to ease him of the pain of the Smog. Not to mention the words. Words filled with passion and guilt.

Sinedd loved the control. He savoured the disapproving looks that Rocket gave him when he touched him. The face Rocket gave when he agreed to go to the Shadows was priceless.

He loved the affection as well. The times when Rocket would just talk to him like any other person and gently hold his hands.

But it was over now. Rocket was going away.

First the mouth. Sinedd balled his hand into a fist and landed it on Rocket's mouth. Rocket felt the delicate skin rip and the warm blood dribble down his chin.

"Sinedd!"

Rocket's hands made another attempt to grab Sinedd's but the other boy was too quick. He caught Rocket hands, placed them above his head then aimed his fist at his face.

Rocket saw stars, his vision blurred by the blow. More punches, fast and hard, aimed at the chest. This frenzy of violence brought a sense of satisfaction to Sinedd.

But still no answers.

"Why?"Sinedd yelled, accompanied by another punch, stung by Rocket's declaration.

"Stop hitting me!" Rocket yelled, his lip was still bleeding and he could feel his left eye swelling.

"Why are you leaving?" Sinedd barked.

"Because… because I need to get away for awhile!" Rocket blurted. "Can you handle the headaches? The dreams? Because I can't!"

If Rocket left him and went back to the Snow Kids, he'd have everything again. His team, his friends, his mother, father, uncle and his _girlfriend_. And Sinedd _hated_ Rocket for it.

"I hate you!" Sinedd spat with more venom and hatred.

"Good! I hate you too!" Rocket hissed.

In a state of surprise, Sinedd let go of Rocket's hands. Big mistake. Rocket leapt up and gave Sinedd a punch in the chest. Sinedd had the wind knocked out of him and gasped for air.

Rocket looked at the striker with disdain and got up slowly.

"What's the matter with you?" Rocket yelled.

Sinedd gave him a death glare in response. Rocket rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." With that, he walked off to the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed in annoyance. His lip was swollen and so was his left eye. The blood that came from his lip ran into his beard, discolouring it. Raking his hair back, he discovered another minor cut.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

He washed his face and beard, grabbed the anti-disinfectant and some cotton pads and began to dab at his cuts. He then put plasters on them and dabbed cream around his eye to stop it from swelling. Knowing that he couldn't do anymore, he went back into the bedroom to find Sinedd on his knees in agony. Rocket dismissed Sinedd's apparent pain with nothing than a backward glance. Sinedd played that trick many times before, just to get Rocket to stay with him. Rocket turned back to his suitcase.

"R… R…Rocket…" He stuttered.

"What do you want?" Rocket snapped. He pointed to his face and continued, "Haven't you done enough?"

Sinedd coughed. He felt himself sweat.

"Rocket –"

"No." Rocket cut off. "I've had enough of your tricks. I'm going away and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Sinedd fell to the floor, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"R… Rocket, please…"

Rocket dropped his notebook. Sinedd said _please_. Rocket was pretty sure that Sinedd had never said 'please' to him. He bent down to Sinedd's level and touched his forehead. Slightly shocked, Rocket withdrew his hand and gasped.

"You're burning up. I'll go get help."

Just as Rocket was about to get up, Sinedd suddenly said;

"S…stay please."

Sinedd sounded like he was pleading. Rocket nodded and was about to dial Artegor for help when Sinedd grabbed his wrist.

"Don't call him. I can sweat this out."

"No, you can't you need help –"

"I _need_ to play in the match." Sinedd said.

"No, I need to get Art–"

"I _need_ to play in the match." Sinedd repeated with as much vigour as he could muster. "If you call Artegor, I'll never forgive you. Never."

Rocket bit his lip. "Okay, but if you get worse, I'm getting someone."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sinedd said, trying to get onto the bed without success.

"Do you need help?"

"No." Sinedd snapped.

Rocket sighed. _"So stubborn."_

He took hold of Sinedd's arm and hauled him onto the bed. Putting a hand to his forehead, he commented, "Good. You're stopped shaking. You're still hot though." He sat next to the Shadow. Sinedd stared at Rocket, his eyes wild. He slumped onto the midfielder and rested on his shoulder.

Rocket sighed "I'll never understand you. One minute you hate me and then the next… you act as if… you need me."

Sinedd stiffened.

"Do you… need me, Sinedd?" Rocket asked quietly.

Sinedd feared that question. The horrible truth was that he needed Rocket. Nobody else sustained him. Sure, he always had football. It was his life, his dream to be recognised as a great player had already been fulfilled. There was nothing else to work towards, except taking every opportunity to beat D'Jok.

Then came Rocket. The boy, who unknowingly, took what was left of Sinedd's heart and held it together. Now it was smashed into pulp.

"I don't need you." Sinedd mumbled.

"Then get off me."

Sinedd did as Rocket asked, and then faltered, only to have Rocket pick him up again. "See?"

Sinedd coughed. "I… I wanted you. But I don't anymore. I don't need anyone anymore." Family, friends, lovers. What was it all for anyway? Families could disown you. Friends could stab you in the back. A lover could betray you and destroy what was left of you.

"Everybody needs somebody, Sinedd."

"That's a lie. Besides…" Sinedd paused, trying to find a way to hurt Rocket. "You're just like me."

"I'm not like you."

"Oh really?" Sinedd questioned. "You're a loner. You can have your family, your team, and your _friends_." Sinedd spat, stopping to cough again. Rocket noticed that he looked paler than before. He continued, "But you'll stay a loner. You were a loner when I met you and you'll stay one."

Rocket felt his eyes well. "Don't say that."

"Why not? If I'm going to die here, in your arms, I might as well –"

"You're not dying." said Rocket firmly.

"Really?" Sinedd coughed. "I feel like shit. Of course I'm dying."

"No you're not; you're going to be okay." Rocket tried to reassure him.

Sinedd snorted.

Rocket was at a loss. He was angry before now he was mellow, feeling protective of the boy. He sighed.

"Can I get you some water?"

Sinedd nodded weakly and Rocket gently laid him down on the bed. When he came back, Sinedd was sleeping on the bed. Rocket smiled slightly. _"At least he's sleeping."_

Feeling tired, Rocket placed the glass of water on Sinedd's side table and tucked him in. With that, he crawled into his own bed, hoping that a good night's sleep would help Sinedd see things in a different light.

...

_Rocket stood on the Shadows pitch, Luur standing in front of him._

_"You think that you can beat me?" Luur threatened._

_"Of course." Rocket replied coolly._

_Luur gave a sinister smile before punching Rocket in the stomach. The midfielder gasped and fell to the ground._

_"I told you that you couldn't beat me." Luur said, kicking the ball into the Shadows goal._

_"You... can't... do that." Rocket said as he slowly got up._

_"I can." Luur said, turning back to the injured boy. He smirked at Rocket, pushed him down to the ground and stepped on him._

_"Get off me!" Rocket gasped._

_"No."_

_Rocket felt like his chest was being crushed. "Get... off... me!" He yelled before unleashing the full potential of the Smog. He was giving it all he had but it wasn't working. Rocket felt himself fade away._

...

"Rocket!"

Rocket woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily, seeing Sinedd hover over him.

"Stop screaming. I can't sleep."

"I was screaming?"

"Yeah. Try to keep it down. We've got a match tomorrow." Sinedd crawled back into bed.

Rocket fanned himself and got back under the covers, hoping that sleep would be much more peaceful.

It wasn't.

When Rocket woke up in the morning, he felt restless. It wasn't the ideal way to prepare for a match against the Xenons. He only had a small lunch and went straight for the training area. He went on one of the running machines and thought. He hadn't seen Sinedd at all that morning. He was probably taking a walk so that he could get away from Rocket. The midfielder sighed and turned up the speed on the machine.

30 minutes later and Artegor poked his head round the door to see how Rocket was doing. He was busy lifting weights.

"Rocket, slow down. There's no need to go overboard."

In surprise, Rocket dropped the weight but luckily, the machine called the bar back before it could cause any damage.

"I just want to be in top shape." Rocket said while rolling his shoulders. "That's all."

Artegor gave him a faint smile and then noticed Rocket's split lip. "Have you seen Sinedd?"

Rocket shook his head. "Not since last night. I told him I was taking a break and he didn't take it too well. Hence the lip."

Artegor nodded solemnly. "Okay then. Take a break. I want you suited by 4:30, that's when we go over the plays. Be sure to tell Sinedd that, if you see him."

"Will do."

Rocket walked back to the shared and fell onto his bed. Sinedd still wasn't in sight. He called his Holo-hone and left a message.

"Hey. Artegor says we have to be suited by 4:30 so that we can go over the plays. And... I'm sorry about last night."

After Rocket hung up, he pondered to himself. Why should he apologise? If anything, Sinedd was in the wrong! Sinedd should've been asking him for forgiveness, not the other way round!

Looking for a way to calm down, Rocket watched a couple of matches that featured the Xenons. Recently, they had played against the Lightnings and Rykers. The latter match was particularly interesting and intense. Both teams played viciously, not bothering to hold back. There were fouls in abundance yet the referee didn't call any of them. It didn't matter too much. Xenons and Rykers recovered from fouls very quickly.

Rocket thought back to the Netherball match. He got pushed around like a rag doll but managed to score against Luur at the last minute. But this match would be different. The Shadows would be baying for blood and goals since the defeat at the last Cup. And Luur would definitely want a showdown with Rocket.

Resting on his pillow, Rocket closed his eyes, hoping a power nap would do him some good.

...

"Rocket... Rocket... Rocket!"

The said boy shook himself out of his deep sleep and saw Fulmugus standing over him. "What –"

"No time for that." Fulmugus cut him off. "Its 4:15, you've got to get suited up."

"Thanks!" Rocket bounced out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Putting on his kit, he jogged down to the locker room where the rest of the Shadows were.

"Nice of you to come." Sinedd lounged on a chair, eyeing Rocket as he came bounding into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Rocket said, taking the closest seat to Artegor.

"As I was saying, the Xenons are fast and incredibly strong. This afternoon, I got news that their top defender is unable to play so they've drafted in a substitute who isn't quite used to being on the field yet. Take advantage of that. Try to keep the ball from them and remember the deception trick we tried in practice. Now everyone, have a good match. I know you can beat them!"

The Shadows shouted in agreement and made for the platform. As they walked, Sinedd lagged behind, stealing a glance at Rocket's body, the familiar muscular frame that Sinedd that touched, stroked and kissed.

He shook his head vigorously. He'd only have his thoughts and memories now. It was all for nothing.

The platform was raised and the crowd cheered as the fourteen players arrived on the pitch. Luur stood opposite Sinedd and snarled. Sinedd replied with a superior smug look. The Shadows did their dance and left a cloud of Smog hanging over the stadium. The Xenons retaliated with a wave of the Heat of Xenon that left shivers throughout the audience. The rivalry had already begun and the ball wasn't even released.

The players went to their positions, Sinedd facing Luur.

"Do you think you can beat us?" Luur asked with a menacing grin.

"Of course." Sinedd answered nonchalantly.

"Here we go. This match should prove to be very exciting! Dear football fans, unplug your Holo-Phone and be prepared to be thrilled!" Callie said excitement and anticipation spilling into her voice.

The ball was released and unfortunately, Luur got to it first. He started to run towards goal with exceptional speed.

"Get the ball!" Artegor roared into the headsets of the players.

It was too late; the other striker had surged forward and scored a goal before the goalie had time to blink.

"1 – 0 to the Xenons! What a start!" Callie said.

All the Shadows grimaced while the Xenons celebrated.

From then, the game was tight. The ball flew in all sorts of directions, the field was covered in green and black streaks and the rivalry was fierce. By the end of the first half, the score was at 2 – 1 to the Xenons.

As soon as the Shadows walked into the locker room, Sinedd reached for his bottle of water and drank deeply. Wiping his face with a towel, he sat down breathing heavily.

"Man, they're tough today." Fenex said quietly.

Rocket nodded in agreement as he grabbed a bottle of water and took several sips. Walking over to Sinedd, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" Sinedd replied.

"Okay guys, that was a good first half but you can do better! Remember deception!" Artegor told them.

5 minutes later they were back into the game, kicking the ball, all of the players with the burning intention to score.

Luur stopped to pass to another striker when the defender, Fenex, approached him. Luur, ready to strike with the Heat, Rocket whispered "Use the Smog, it deflects the attack."

Fenex did so, slid underneath him and teleported with the ball. Seeing what Fenex was planning, Rocket teleported as well. In the wormhole, Fenex nodded towards Rocket and passed him the ball. The defender came out of teleport mode and landed in front of a Xenon midfielder. The midfielder smiled but it was wiped off his face when he saw that the ball wasn't there.

Rocket hovered over the Xenons goal, came out of teleport mode and kicked the ball straight into the goal.

"What an amazing goal by Rocket!" Callie yelled. "2 – 2, oh dear, Luur doesn't look too happy."

Luur growled in annoyance as did Sinedd. There was no way that Rocket was going to be the hero of the match. Once the ball was released, a mass of confusion started. The ball was visible, then it disappeared. Black plumes of smoke were dotted around the pitch and fans were on the edge of their seats. There were several goal opportunities but they were all blocked. Amidst all the confusion, Sinedd caught the ball and ran towards the Xenons goal.

"There's Sinedd with the ball! Can the Shadows take the lead and score with less than 10 minutes left?"

Sinedd kicked the ball with all he had but Luur sped ahead and blocked the ball with the Heat, making it roll to his feet.

Sinedd growled in anger. Luur kicked the ball back into play and smiled smugly at Sinedd. Feeling anger and disappointment, Rocket clenched his fists and ran along the pitch. He slid across the ground, Smog tracing his route. He took the ball from the Xenon and started to run up the field.

Rocket twisted and turned, away from the Xenons, not seeing boy he had grown to call his boyfriend. He didn't want to see his face; the angry yet confused look on Sinedd's face when Rocket told him that he was leaving. He didn't understand why Sinedd was taking it so badly; it wasn't as if he was never coming back.

Sinedd saw Rocket's rally and teleported after him. There was no way that he was going to let Rocket score another goal. As far as he was concerned, Rocket was leaving him. That was that. And it _hurt_.

Rocket heard and saw nothing else. Not the cheering of the crowd, not Artegor bellowing down the microphone and he did not see Sinedd streaming towards him. The roar of the Smog drowned out everything else.

For a brief moment, golden met violet. Then there was an almighty crash.

They seemed to collide, a clash of black before they were flung apart. The pitch was eerily silent.

"What the hell?" Aarch yelled from his office.

"What the hell?" Artegor half asked, half yelled in the coach's cabin.

By pure coincidence the boys were thrown onto the field, rolling and scraping along the ground as if they were mannequins.

Sinedd and Rocket fell to the floor of the pitch about 10 meters apart. After some grunting, Rocket tried to get up but an overwhelming force pinned him to the ground. He touched the back of his head. Blood. Suddenly, the Smog started to drain from him.

He felt like he was in agony. Pure sheer _agony_. Rocket clung to the pitch for dear life. When Aarch collapsed with Smog, the flux rolled off him. Yes it did cause him pain. But not like this. Nothing like this. Rocket felt like he was dying, _slowly_ and _painfully_.

The pitch and stadium had been evacuated but the Shadows still remained. So did the cameras. They caught every single bit of footage that they could get, considered that thick black flux covered the pitch.

Artegor streamed out of the control room, flung himself down the stairs, past the fence and ran onto the pitch. Aarch, the Snow Kids and everybody else in the galaxy watched in horror as Rocket let out an ear-piercing scream. He could only think that this was his punishment for cheating on Tia. Rather than screaming, Rocket dug his nails into the ground, making them red raw.

Sinedd looked at Rocket's struggle from 10 meters away. _"Serves you right for trying to leave me."_ He thought. Then he heard Rocket scream. Despite what Rocket had done, hearing him scream hurt him. Trying to ignore the pain, Rocket tried to curl up only to meet violet eyes. Rocket could only see hurt and confusion in Sinedd's eyes. Shortly afterwards, he lost conscious.

"Sinedd. I'm sorry." Rocket whispered before submitting himself to the dark, the Smog giving off one last wave across the stadium, leaving Artegor coughing.

Then the cameras went off.

* * *

This, my dears, is the penultimate (next-to-last) chapter. I know this may sound weird but I had loads of fun writing this chapter! Must be my sadistic side :)

The last part with Rocket and Sinedd crashing was inspired by the 3rd chapter of Turkmen's 'Help, My Turtle Is on Fire'. Check the story out!

GFSista xXx


	18. The Room with a View and The End

**Temptation**

The last chapter. I wanted to have it up on it's 2nd Birthday but I was celebrating Easter and got sidetracked. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

Warning: If you have problems with slash, please do not read or review this story.

* * *

Morning fell on the Shadows Planet, a little breeze coming through the windows. A nurse came in a checked Sinedd's pulse and blood pressure. Just as it was when he came into the hospital. The constant whirring of the machines let her know that Sinedd was stable yet unconscious.

"Any change?" Artegor asked.

"He seems to be stabilising but I think he won't wake up for awhile."

She walked out of the room and went down to the hall to the next private room to check on Rocket. His head was wrapped in bandages, breathing with the aid of a machine. He had a couple of cards on his bedside table and a bouquet of flowers from his parents.

As soon as Rocket and Sinedd were carried off the pitch, Norata, Keira and Aarch booked a flight to the Shadows Planet. When they got there, they saw that Rocket and Sinedd were being kept in a chamber to help minimise the damage the Smog. The doctors theorised that the collision happened because the players were reaching their limits and were in some sort of emotional turmoil.

Either way, Rocket's family kept watch over him and Artegor barely left Sinedd's side. Day by day their worry increased. The boys had been in a coma for the best of a month.

"Any change?" Keira asked hopefully. Keira asked the same question everyday and there was no change. Until today.

"Actually, his vitals look much better and his head is healing nicely. We should be able to take him off the respiratory machine soon."

Keira, Norata and Aarch shared a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. How's Sinedd?"

"The same. We've taken him off the machine but he still hasn't woken up. I'd guess that his levels of flux need to readjust and that will take awhile."

"Thank you." Keira smiled after the nurse.

The nurse smiled back before leaving the room.

"At least he's making progress." Norata commented.

"Agreed." Aarch replied. "So, what do we do when he wakes up?"

"Take him back home." Norata said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if he wants to stay here? We can't go against his wishes."

"Aarch. Smog has put him in a coma. If this doesn't make him see sense then I don't know what will."

"Aarch has a point Norata. We can't force him to come home. He's a grown man." Keira said, looking at Rocket, willing him to wake up.

Norata sighed, comforting Keira by wrapping his arm around her. "He'll be fine. He's strong."

"I hope he is." Keira whispered. She wasn't about to lose her son.

...

On Akillian, the Snow Kids sat together after practice in pleasant conversation. However, no matter how they tried, all of them wondered about Rocket's current condition.

"This is too weird." Micro-Ice said. "What if he stays in a coma forever?"

"Micro-Ice! Don't be so negative." Tia replied. Despite the fact that they were no longer together, Tia couldn't help but feel concerned about him. She hoped that he'd be able to wake up soon. "Maybe I should call Keira."

"He'll be fine, Tia. It was only a flux collision. His flux needs to adjust to the shock of encountering another strong flux head on." Thran said as all the Snow Kids looked at him.

"So in other words... when do you think he'll wake up Thran?" D'Jok asked.

"I think he'll wake up in about a week or so."

"That's good." Tia smiled before dialling Keira on her Holo-Phone.

"Tia? Hello! How are you?" Keira said when she picked up the call.

"We're all fine, how's Rocket?"

"The doctors are thinking about taking him off the respiratory machine, so he's making progress."

"That's wonderful news. How are you feeling Keira?"

Keira smiled softly. "I've been better darling. Once he's woken up then I'll relax... hang on, a doctor's just walked in, I'll call you later Tia."

Tia smiled back, marvelling at how Keira kept calm in spite of her son's predicament. "Bye Keira."

A sigh of relief echoed throughout the room. "Well at least he's not going to die." Micro-Ice said cheerfully. Thran responded by throwing a pillow at his head.

...

"Um, what are you doing? I haven't seen you here before." Norata asked as the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr Parr. Dr Ellington is off today, I'm Dr Ayers." The doctor proceeded to dismantle the respiratory machine. "Your son is showing remarkable progress, he should wake up soon but he'll be very weak, don't push him too hard."

"Right." Keira said. "Thank you for helping."

"Not a problem Mrs Parr." Dr Ayers said as he put away the components. "Call me if there's anything wrong."

"Keira... look." Aarch said, trying to get Keira's attention. Rocket's eyes were fluttering.

"Rocket? Can you hear me darling?"

"Mum?" Rocket whispered.

"I'm here, we're all here." Keira said grasping her son's hand.

"I'll leave you to it." Ayers said walking out of the room.

"What happened?" Rocket asked. He felt groggy and his head was pounding. All he could remember was seeing Sinedd's violet eyes and the confusion in them.

"You and Sinedd collided on the field during the match and you've been unconscious for a month. You hit your head hard, that's why it's in bandages and probably hurting like hell." Aarch said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it... ouch." Rocket gave Aarch a faint smile.

They all chuckled with relief, glad to have Rocket awake again.

"Where's Sinedd?"

"He's... he's..." Keira stammered, she didn't want to put her son in any more stress.

"In the room next to you, unconscious. Artegor's watching over him." Norata was a believer in the direct approach.

"Is he awake? Is he seriously hurt? What did I do? I –" The events of the match came flooding back to Rocket, he remembered landing on the pitch and cracking his head.

"Darling, you have to remain calm. Dr Ayers said that you need to relax so that your flux can settle." Keira soothed Rocket, stroking his hair. "You can see him when you're better, but right now, you need to relax." In response, Rocket nodded weakly and tried to get comfortable.

Meanwhile, Artegor looked over Sinedd in despair. He was taken off the machine but still hadn't woken up yet. He wished he could have done more for the striker; he might have been able to stop him from getting to this point. He vowed that when Sinedd woke up that he'd try harder to reach him and to be more of a friend instead of a coach.

* * *

It had been more than a week since Rocket woke up and he was in Sinedd's room, watching him sleep. He grabbed at his short hair, missing the dreads that had been growing for years. He was mostly okay, even though he wouldn't be able to play football for a long while. In his eyes, it was his fault that Sinedd was in this situation. Sinedd stirred in his bed.

"Sinedd? Wake up, please, wake up." Rocket whispered. He did this every time Sinedd moved only to receive no response.

"Mmm... good grief." Sinedd mumbled.

"Thank God." Rocket murmured in relief.

"You." Sinedd said weakly.

"How are you?" Rocket asked softly.

"Leave me alone." Sinedd said, turning away from him.

"What? I thought that –"

"I don't care what you think. Go away."

Feeling misery creep in, he got up. He didn't realise that Sinedd would still be upset over him leaving. He walked out of Sinedd's room, only to bump into Artegor in the corridor.

"He's awake." Rocket said before bustling off again. He went back into his room and sat on his bed.

"Rocket?" Aarch asked. "What's the matter?"

"It's Sinedd. He's awake."

"That's fantastic. How is he?"

"He didn't want to talk to me. I think he still resents me for leaving." Rocket said, feeling tears well in his eyes. From watching Sinedd, lying in his bed, pale and lifeless, he realised one thing. He loved Sinedd.

"Oh, that's really..." Aarch's words drifted into the air when he saw tears rolling down Rocket's cheeks. He reached over and tried to comfort Rocket as best as he could. "It's going to be okay."

Over in Sinedd's room, Dr Ayers analysed Sinedd's stats. "He's doing well; it's quite surprising after suffering such a shock."

"Shock?" Artegor queried.

"Yes, caused by the Smog collision. Each flux is different, so if two powerful fluxes collide, the end result isn't pretty. Especially with the Smog."

"I see. Thank you doctor."

Dr Ayers nodded and walked out.

"Well?" Artegor said, tapping his foot.

"Well what?" Sinedd snapped back with as much vigour as he could muster.

"You upset Rocket. Why?"

"None of your business."

"Is it because he was going to leave you?"

Sinedd's eyes bored into Artegor's. "How did you –"

"I offered him a break away from the Shadows for a while. He needed it. He wasn't going to leave forever, it was only meant to be a break."

"What! You told him to leave! Why? Why did he want to leave?"

"He needed to get away from attacks of the Smog and from you." Artegor decided that his resolve of becoming Sinedd's friend would just have to wait. He needed to learn something first.

"Me?"

"You were pushing him away. Your relationship was complex enough already, he just needed to figure out what he wanted."

Sinedd lay back, appearing relaxed yet surprised on the inside.

"You're still young, there's a lot for you to learn about life and relationships." Artegor continued. "Whatever you have, try to hang onto it. You might not meet another person like him." With that, Artegor walked out to grab something to eat.

Sinedd reached into his bag, hardly believing what number he was about to call.

"Sinedd?" Dr Rivers's eyes widened at seeing Sinedd. "I'm surprised that you called. I heard what happened on the news, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Listen, I know you read my journal. I don't know... I mean... what do you think I should do?"

Rivers shook his head. "I'm just a therapist. There is no instant solution to your problems. You have to keep on working at them. And as for Rocket... you have to ask yourself what you really want from him."

"Okay doc."

Rivers smiled. "Say hello to Rocket from me, I hope you can work something out. Good luck Sinedd."

...

"I don't know what to do uncle Aarch." Rocket said, his voice strained to the point of exhaustion. "I care about him but... but I don't how he feels. I hardly know how he feels unless he's scoring goals on the pitch."

"Rocket." Aarch said softly, placing a hand on Rocket's shoulder. Looking Rocket deep in the eyes, Aarch saw the 16 year old boy he took under his wing. "If you want to go back... I'll be fine with that." Rocket's eyes widened.

"I made a wrong decision more than twenty years ago. And I'm still paying for it."

"What decision?" Rocket wondered. "Joining the Shadows?"

"No. Something more… personal. And even if I made amends, I don't think it would be the same." Aarch smiled sadly and walked out to leave Rocket with his thoughts.

Looking across the hall, he saw Artegor with a couple of sandwiches in his hands. Their eyes met and Artegor gave Aarch a rare smile. Things wouldn't be the same as before. It would be _better_.

* * *

The next day, Rocket woke up to hearing his Holo-Phone beep. He could scarcely believe who was calling him. "Tia?"

"Rocket!" Tia beamed at him. "Good to see you. How are you feeling? Wait a minute... what happened to your hair?"

"It got cut. And well... I've been better."

"I'm glad you're awake. Do you know how Sinedd is?"

Rocket was taken aback, he couldn't hear a hint of contempt in her voice. Even after what he had done, she still cared about him and was even asking after Sinedd. "He's woken up but... he doesn't want to talk to me."

Tia's eyebrows were raised. "Why not?"

"Artegor arranged a break for me on Bethoa for a couple of weeks to clear my head. I told Sinedd and... he didn't take it too well." Rocket said, amazed that he could talk to Tia about Sinedd so easily. Then again, she was always easy to talk to.

"Give him time. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

Rocket smiled weakly and said, "I don't deserve a friend like you Tia."

Tia shook her head. "Don't think that. I do want to be your friend Rocket. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to get to training so I'll talk to you later." Tia waved before she signed off.

"Bye." Rocket murmured to a blank screen. He stared out of the large window in his room. It was a wonderful view, it overlooked the hospital gardens and the dark sky of the Shadows Planet. Lying in bed, he thought about his next steps. Should he stay? Did Sinedd want him around anymore? He could still hear the harsh tone in Sinedd's voice when he told Rocket to leave. Breaking his train of thought, he heard his door open and expected to see Keira, Norata or Aarch. Instead, a very weak Sinedd slowly walked into the room and sat himself on Rocket's bed.

"Hi."

"How are –"

"Enough of the 'how are you' questions. Every time those doctors walk in, I have to give them the whole spiel about my chest, my head and god knows what else." Sinedd cocked his head and looked closely at Rocket noticing something he hadn't before. Not Rocket's skinny frame or pale brown skin. His hair. The long flowing dreadlocks that Sinedd would run his fingers through were gone.

"What happened to your hair?" Sinedd asked.

Rocket self-consciously raked a hand through his cropped hair. "When I collapsed on the pitch, I cracked my head. The doctors had to cut my hair in order to stitch my head. I know it's shallow but I miss my hair." Bangs of hair got caught on Rocket's eyelashes, making him blink repeatedly.

Sinedd leaned over and stroked Rocket's hair. "It looks good on you."

Rocket raised his eyebrows, wondering if Sinedd was mocking him. "Really?"

"Yes." Rocket couldn't sense mockery in his voice.

"So." Sinedd could barely believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "Where do we go from here?" His voice broke near to the end.

"I don't know Sinedd." Rocket said, trying to place his words. "But I know one thing. I've hurt you. Maybe... maybe it's better if I left."

"Leave? Why?" Sinedd said, dumbfounded.

"Because, I've hurt you and I don't want to hurt you anymore. You've already been through enough." Rocket blurted out miserably, turning away from the striker.

"Rocket, wait." Sinedd said, grabbing Rocket's shoulders, forcing him to look at Sinedd. He wasn't about to lose him. Before Rocket could say anything, Sinedd wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a tender embrace. Rocket's eyes widened, but he relaxed into the hug. Sinedd never touched him like this. After a while, Sinedd loosened the hug so he could kiss Rocket. It was gentle, not like the way Sinedd would usually kiss – he'd be aggressive, always wanting some kind of control. They stayed in each other's arms for hours it seemed when it was only minutes.

"I don't want you to leave." Sinedd demanded, breaking the kiss.

"You don't want me to go?"

"No."

Rocket sighed. "It's always going to be complicated between you and me."

"I know that." Sinedd said. _"Admitting feelings is hard."_ he thought. "I… I really care about you. More than anyone else."

Rocket looked up. It was the first time he heard Sinedd say something like that. He was pretty sure that Sinedd hadn't said something like that to anyone else. He knew that that was the closest thing he was going to get to 'I love you.' He stared into Sinedd's eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them. Rocket smiled.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

I wrestled with this ending for _ages_! I was really stuck on what to do, I considered killing one of them but I couldn't do it. As for getting rid of Rocket's dreadlocks... I have no idea where it came from, maybe I wanted to punsih him a bit more XD

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I had a great time writing this story. Thank you guys for reading, your wonderful reviews and thanks for the faves and alerts *sends virtual hugs and cookies*

GFSista xXx


End file.
